Marrying a Hanyou
by inuluv922
Summary: He was her enemy for as long as she could remember. But Kagome gets a huge surprise when she comes home to find out that she's ENGAGED to him! inukag mirsan sessrin
1. SAY WHAT!

Ok, it's me again! Well, I'm in a hurry to post all of my written fanfics..Heh, heh. I'm trying as hard as I can to update my foreign kiss…but anyhow this story is a production of inuluv922 and one of my bestest friends: sesshyluv722!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for some; you'll be able to tell

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 1: SAY WHAT!

"Kagome!"

Kagome groaned turned over on her stomach and her pillow over her head. "Kagome!" Kagome shot up in her bed. "Alright, alright, don't have a cow!" she called back. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She then changed into a pleated black mini-skirt and a short sleeved green shirt that said 'kneel before your princess' she put on some high heeled sandals and some silver earrings. She then put her hair on a high ponytail and left two strands down. She raced downstairs and was greeted by her mom smiling.

"Good morning Kagome," her mom said. "I have wonderful news that you'll get it when you get home ok?"

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bookbag and walked out the house.

Kagome got to school a few minutes before the bell. She walked to her locker and gave her lock a few turns and it popped opened her locker. She got books for her first three periods and went to class.

Sango sat in class working when Kagome walked in class. "Sango, hi!" Kagome greeted. Sango looked up form her work and smiled at her best friend. "Hey Kagome!" she said. "What're you doing?" Kagome asked sitting behind her. "Trying to figure out this math problem."

"I know! I hate math, all we do is add, subtract, multiply and divide!" Kagome exclaimed. (true, true) "I know." Sango said sighing.

The bell rang and all the students started to come in class. "Good morning class!" their teacher said enthusiastically. The class grumbled a response. "Ok, today is a half day due to something the principal wants to talk to the teachers about." The class started to cheer.

"Yeah, HALF DAY!" someone cheered. Sango and Kagome looked at each other, shrugged, and started cheering also. "Yea, now I can rest…" Kagome said happily. Sango sat and thought for a while. "Hey Kagome," she said.

"Yeah?" "Wanna go to the mall after school?" she asked carefully. Kagome turned and looked Sango over slowly. At this Sango blushed a deep red. Kagome knew Sango like the back of her hand. They have known each other for a real long time, those two and their other best friend Rin whom they grew up with.

"Spill it, and I mean all of it!" Kagome demanded. Sango turned her head as fast as she could. "What are you talking about, can't a girl go shopping.!" "There's a reason you want to go shopping, and I want to know why." Kagome said simply.

Before Sango could say anything, Rin walked up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" she said. She was wearing and tight orange shirt that showed her stomach and some light blue jeans with some white and orange shoes.

"Nothing, just trying to get Sango to tell me, why she wants to go to the MALL!" Kagome said. "This is going to be good." Rin smiled. Sango huffed and started. "Well, there's this boy that works in this new store called Teen Flava," before she could finish Kagome and Rin burst out laughing. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" Rin laughed. "The day that happens is when I have a crush on Hojo!" Kagome laughed. Sango glared.

"Sorry, but it's so hard to believe!" Rin wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know his name but he has these amazing blue eyes and black hair and-" "Don't look now but the four witches are coming." Kagome said as Kikyo, Kagura, and Koharu walked in. Then Inuyasha walked in with a guy behind him. "OH MY GOD, it's him!" Sango whispered fiercely. Kagome looked the guy over. "Oh, that's Miroku." Kagome said.

Sango looked confused. Inuyasha said something to the teacher and sat down. "Class, we have a new student, Miroku Houshi." the teacher stated. Miroku said hi and sat down next to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, Sesshomaru here today? "Rin asked. "nope." He answered then turned to Kagome. "Hey milk nose." He said smirking. Kagome scowled. He always teased her about the time Shippo made her laugh so hard at lunch milk came out her nose. "OK, wet fart." She retorted. This time Inuyasha growled. She referred to the time their teacher fell asleep in the middle of his lecture, and Inuyasha laughed so hard he farted. "Tissue pants." He said and you don't want to know what happened that time. So he turned his attention to Miroku and started talking to him.

"Asswipe," Kagome muttered. "Heard that wench," Inuyasha called back. "Good, saves me the trouble of saying it to your face." Kagome shot back. Inuyasha turned and growled. "You really irk my nerves, wench." He said. "Ask me if I care." Kagome said smartly. Miroku interrupted. "Hey Kagome, long time no see," he smiled. Kagome smiled back. "Hey, Miro!" Sango pulled Kagome aside. "You know him?" she whispered. "Yeah, my mom works with his mom." She answered. "What're you over there whispering about, how long it'll be until you get a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled sarcastically. "Actually we were talking about how long it'll be before **you **get a boyfriend." Then she laughed. "If you are the only one laughing at your joke then it ain't funny." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go flirt with that whore Kikyo," she said. Inuyasha smiled. "Good idea." Then he turned and started talking to Kikyo. Kagome growled and turned around. Sango sent Rin a look that said (She's jealous). Rin chuckled. "Hey,"

Sango turned towards Miroku and blushed. "Haven't I seen you at Teen Flava?" Miroku asked Sango. "Uh….yeah. I went there Saturday." Sango said shyly. "You were with your brother." Miroku finished. Sango blushed deeper. "My name's Sango Taijiya." She said. "I'll remember that," Miroku smiled. Rin and Kagome shared a look saying (Awww…)

Later that day Kagome got home. "Kagome! In the livingroom!" her mom called. 'What's mom so happy about?' Kagome thought. She walked in the room to see her mom standing next to a man with long silver white hair in a braid and Inuyasha sitting on the sofa looking angry. "Mom, what is Inuyasha doing here?" Kagome asked. "Oh, honey don't be so rude. Say hi to Mr. Takahashi, the owner of Takahashi industries." Her mom chirped. Kagome bowed politely. "Kagome I have wonderful news. Mr. Takahashi and I were discussing this for a long time. We have come to the decision of engaging you to his son. So meet your new fiancé, Inuyasha!" her mom said. "SAY WHAT!" Kagome exclaimed before entering the depths of dreamland.

That's chapter 1. Please review and thank you!


	2. Sango's Crush

Yah! An update! I really want to thank all of the wonderful reviewers. I have a few responses though:

Inuyasha 13: Thank you and I'm happy that this fic was your first; hopefully you'll wanna read all the other great fics on this site.

Windgal: Your review was hilarious, thank you!

Ingrid8av: Uh…….thank you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for some; you'll be able to tell

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 2: Sango's Crush

Kagome stirred and found herself in her bed. 'What happened?' she got up and slowly went downstairs to hear voices.

"I think she was just shocked, being engaged and all," she heard her mother say. "This union is necessary, to tie the Higurashi Shrine company and the Takahashi business." She heard a deep voice say.

Kagome moved closer to hear the conversation. "Fine then, it's set, my daughter is engaged to your son." Her mom said.

Kagome heard a deep voice, but not as deep as the first say, "I don't see why I have to marry Kagome of all girls." At this point Kagome wanted to rip Inuyasha's head off.

"And what's wrong with marrying me!" she said storming into the room. Everyone looked startled. "Kagome you're awake!" her mom said shocked.

Kagome fixed her glare on Inuyasha who glared right back. "Alrighty, from this day forward Kagome, you will be Ms. Takahashi to be." Inuyasha's father said. "Shake hands with Inuyasha," Kagome's mom said.

"Hmph." Kagome said looking the other way. "Feh," was Inuyasha's response. "SHAKE HANDS!" both Inuyasha's father and Kagome's mother said at the same time. Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly shook hands. Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking at his hand as if to say 'ugh'

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her then his hand and made a disgusted face. Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to go to her room when she was stopped by her mother. "And where do you think you're going?"

Kagome turned and gave her mom her most innocent smile. "Well I'm going to the mall to meet Sango ." Mr. Takahashi smiled at Kagome brightly. "Well Inuyasha is going to the mall also so he can give you a ride."

'Pigs will fly before I get in a car with that jerk' she thought. "Kagome dear, did you hear what Mr. Takahashi said?" Kagome smiled and said, "Oh really, that's ok I can walk I do it all the time."

Mr. Takashi started to frown "No I insist we can't have my future daughter-in-law walking alone in the dark, can we Inuyasha?" When Inuyasha didn't answer, his father nudged him in the side.

"Oh yes Father, I'll give her a ride." He said gritting hid teeth. 'I want to give that wench a ride in my new BMW; she might get crust in it or something.' He thought. Kagome's mom and Inuyasha's dad smiled as Kagome went upstairs and changed into a green and black sports dress with green and black filas.

She put her hair in a high ponytail with two strands hanging down. She then put some lip-gloss on her lips and grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.

"Ready." She said. She noticed no one there but her and Inuyasha. "Finally, I thought I'd die from old age!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome glared. "Oh shut up," she said as she walked past him. "You wench!" he called after her.

(Later at the mall)

Inuyasha reluctantly followed Kagome and Sango reluctantly. Soon they came by TEEN FLAVA. "How about we go in there?" Sango asked with a slight blush on her face.

Kagome and Inuyasha raised a brow but followed Sango. The store was playing the song

"Give Me That" (Lil Webbie) and everyone seemed happy. Kagome then noticed Miroku at the cashier.

"Miroku, hi!" Miroku's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Hey Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha." He said. Sango blushed even more. 'He actually remembered my name!' she thought.

Everyone truned and looked at her. 'What's her problem?' they thought. Kagome took Sango's hand and said, "Oh, um, Miroku you see my friend here needs some clothes and she really doesn't know what she wants **_SO_** since you work here, can you help her?"

Sango's eyes grew wide with shock. Sango then truned to a grinning Kagome and said under her breath, "Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome ignored Sango's question and pushed her towards Miroku.

Inuyasha stood there in complete confusion. 'What the heck is going on!" he thought. Miroku took Sango's hand in his and said, "I would be happy to help a beautiful young lady like you."

Sango pulled her hand away with a slight blush on her cheeks. Kagome smiled and winked at Sango.

Miroku started pulling Sango toward the clothes racks. Kagome watched as Sango mouthed (I'm going to kill you).

Kagome truned to see a very angry hanyou. "What the fuck is going on!" he yelled. She frowned. "Such anger." She said as she walked towards the accessories. Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome!" someone called. Kagome looked to see a tall boy with short red hair and beautiful green eyes. He was walking with a short girl with sandy hair and auburn eyes.

"Shippo! Kirara! What are you two doing here?" she asked. "Who wouldn't be here?" Shippo said. Kirara looked around in awe. Wow, this place is so cool!" she shrieked as she hugged Shippo.

'They look so cute together' she thought. "Hey, Inuyasha, why are you here with Kagome, aren't you two enemies?" Shippo asked. "Keep your mouth closed if you know what's good for you fox." Inuyasha growled

"Whoa, Down boy." Kagome said. "Don't talk to me as if I were a dog, wench."

"You are." Shippo pointed out. Inuyasha growled, silencing Shippo. "Looks like Inuyasha needs a muzzle." Kagome said. He glared at her. "C'mon Inu, let's look for some." She said pulling him towards the accessories.

With Miroku and Sango

"Sorry but I'm not so good in finding clothes for girls like those gay guys ya know?" Miroku said. "Um…..that's ok……." She stampered. 'Boy am I going to kill Kagome when I a hold of her!' Sango thought.

Miroku smiled. 'She is so fine!' he thought. "Um, maybe we could go look for some posters... I need some more for my room." Sango said.

'Ok, get a grip Taijiya! So what if you're standing next to the finest guy on the face of the Earth, he's just a guy!' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by another female voice.

"Hi! Can you help me find the plushie section?" a girl with black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a tight see through white shirt. 'Koharu' Sango thought.

Miroku looked like he could care less. "Down the isle to the right." He said.

"Thank you" she said with a wink as she flipped her hair and walked away. When she was out of ear shot Sango muttered, "Slut"

Miroku looked at her. "You don't like her?" "No, she's always bragging on how she looks and she likes to put people down. She hangs out with Kikyo and is a total slut!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku looked surprised. "Oh." was all he said.

That's the end of this chappie! Please review! Next Chapter: A week at Inuyasha's

Oh yeah, I feel that I need to stress that these chapters **_will_** get longer, trust me. Shoot, one chapter was like 21 pages long, front and back, so don't worry about the length of these chapter. Also, I will like to give a special thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are the best!


	3. A week at Inuyasha's

Alrighty! Update time! I want to take time to thank all of you who reviewed my fic. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 3: A week at Inuyasha's

After a while Inuyasha took Kagome home. "Hey, my mom is gone!" Kagome exclaimed when they walked inside. She found a note on the refrigerator.

_Kagome,_

_Jii-chan called and asked me to help him with his moving to a new house in Okinawa. I'll be back in a week. Meanwhile I want you to stay at Inuyasha's. This'll be the perfect time for you two to learn to get along. Inuyasha's father is out on a business trip and will be back by the time I will. Get your stuff and lock up when you leave. Souta is at a friends by the way._

_love, mom_

"Aww, come on! Why not make me move in with him Mom!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"What are you whining about, wench?" Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome shoved the note in his hand and stormed upstairs.

Inuyasha read then note and thought, 'Oh great'. He looked around for Kagome and caught her scent up the stairs.

Kagome angrily threw her clothes in a small suitcase. "First I get engaged to him, now I have to live with him for a week. What did I do to deserve this!" she asked herself.

"Shut it, wench, it's not like you're staying with me forever!" Inuyasha said walking into her room.

Kagome glared at him. "Being engaged to you is bad enough, but knowing my Mom, she's probably out looking for a house for us to stay in." she said lowly.

"I'm not happy either! I'd rather be engaged to Kikyo-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome's laughter.

"Her! I feel sorry for the man who'd have to listen to her self-gloating 24/7!" Kagome laughed.

"At least she's not ugly like a certain someone." Inuyasha said. Kagome snorted.

" 'Not ugly'! The bitch keeps her face caked with make-up. ** That's **the definition of ugly!" Kagome said finishing her packing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "How many bags do you need!" he yelled. Kagome ignored him and grabbed her bags. "Let's go," she said.

When they got to Inuyasha's house, Kagome gawked. "Wow, this place is huge!" she whispered. Inuyasha smirked. "I know." he said.

"Wow, I'm engaged to a rich, arrogant, mean, rude and cocky hanyou? My life has taken a turn for the worst." Kagome muttered to herself. Inuyasha growled.

He parked his car in the garage and got out. As Kagome got out of the car, she looked in awe at all the cars.

He had a blue Expedition, red Excursion, white Cadillac Escalade, black Lincoln Navigator, a cream Escalade, a silver Honda Civic, a black Jaguar, a green Ferrari, and a red Hummer.

'Wow!" she thought as she walked over to the Escalade and touched it. "Hey! don't touch my truck, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

She then followed him into the house. The living room was decorated in black and gold, Kagome eyes almost fell out her sockets.

Inuyasha led her up the stairs and into a room painted green. It had a TV in the ceiling over the bed as well as in front of the bed, a DVD player, VCR, DVDs, tapes surround sound, a glass desk complete with a computer.

The comforter was a lime green a decorated with stuffed animals. To top it off there was a small balcony w/ lawn chairs and a great view of the city.

Kagome fainted. Inuyasha smirked proudly at the room, that is, until he heard a loud thud. He turned to see Kagome on the ground. 'Stupid wench' he thought.

2 hours later into the night Kagome woke up in her temporary bed. She sat up and got out of it, hearing voices down stairs.

She followed the voices into the kitchen. "Who's the girl upstairs?" a male voice asked.

"None of your business, you just keep your hands off her. She's mine!" she recognized this voice as Inuyasha. 'Did he just say I was his!' she thought.

She walked into the kitchen. Both figures turned around. The other guy had long black hair in a high ponytail with a headband around his head and dazzling blue green eyes. He stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"What're you doing down here, wench?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome scowled.

"You'd better call me Kagome, got that?" she growled. In a quick flash of black the guy stepped in front of Inuyasha, facing Kagome. He took her hands.

"Surely dog-turd doesn't deserve such a beautiful lady as yourself. The name's Koga." he said. Kagome blushed, until she heard a loud snarl.

"Back off wolf-shit." Inuyasha threatened. Koga let go of her hands and faced Inuyasha.

"What's wrong mutt-face?" he sneered. "Ya jealous? What about Kikyo?" he asked.

Inuyasha growled deeply. "Don't push your luck." he said. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha, can I invite Sango over on Friday?" she asked. "Knock yourself out." was all Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him for the first time that day.

She then walked back upstairs. "You'd better watch your girl fleabag, I'm might make her mine. Tell Sesshomaru I came by." Koga said leaving. Inuyasha glared after him.

'Not if I can help it,' he thought.

That's all for now! What do you think? Please review! And thanx!


	4. Secret Admirer

Hey yall! Sorry I took so long, high school can keep a schedule busy! I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews (and nags) I got to continue this fic. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 4: Secret Admirers

(That Friday)

"Hey! Kagome!"

Kagome stopped walking down the hall and allowed Shippo to catch up with her.

"Hey Shippo, what's crackin' ?" she asked. Shippo sighed. "Well this hottie named Eri was flirting with me in History today. But the bad thing is that I think Kirara is mad at me." he said. Kagome looked worried.

"Why?" she asked concerned. "Dunno. When Eri asked to sit with me at lunch and I said yes, she got up and sat by another guy. Then when the bell rang she left without a word."

'She likes you, you idiot' Kagome's mind screamed. "You should talk to her. Maybe she's worried Eri might come between your friendship?" Kagome said instead.

Shippo smiled. "You're probably right." he said happily. "Thanks," he finished walking away waving.

Kagome went over to her locker and opened it when something fell out. 'A note?' she thought picking it up.

It read:

_Meet me at the back of the school when school ends. I will be waiting._

_signed,_

_your secret admirer_

Kagome stood there in blank shock.

"Who's that from?" a voice startled her. She turned around to see Inuyasha looking smug and amused at the same time. He looked cute in his baggy blue jeans, red, white, and blue Rocawear shirt and white Jordans.

"Um...it's nothing." she got out. 'Great going Kagome! Last thing you need is Inuyasha entering the picture! And with him acting all protective and possessive lately this note won't make anything better.' she thought frantically.

He raised a brow. "You're a horrible liar wench. Spill." he growled.

"It's none of your business Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha got as close to her face as he could and gritted his teeth. "It's my business, all right," he growled out.

Flustered, Kagome whispered," How?"

"It's my business because you are my fiancé and it's my business because you belong to me!" he snarled. Kagome looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Oh now I'm your 'fiancé'," (here she does air quotations)" but when were going to the mall you didn't even want to give me a ride in your car, you are so unpredictable." she said looking him in the eyes.

Inuyasha turned and spat, "Feh. I don't have to explain anything to you." crossing his arms.

Kagome merely made a face and continued to get her books for class. She closed her locker and spun the lock to make sure it landed on zero. She walked in front of Inuyasha only to be greeted with his pouty face.

"What the hell are you staring at wench?" he snapped. "Oh, lighten up, Inuyasha, it's only a letter," she said walking inside the class. "Whatever," he said following her.

"Alright class," the teacher called for attention after the late bell rang. "Now that we have a new student there will be a new seating chart." she said. The class groaned.

"Ok, Kouga and Sesshomaru, left front. Behind them, Ayame and Rin. Raena and Yami, third table left. Kikyo and Naraku last table left. Kagome and Sango, first middle, Inuyasha and Miroku behind them. Yusuke and Megumi third table middle, Koharu and Joey to the back. Kenshin and Kaoru right front, Hakkaku and Kei behind them. Musou and Manten third table right, Mai and Ginta to the back." Mrs. Sakura started.

She then turned to the tables on the side of the room.

"Hiten and Yura first side table, Sanosuke and Botan second table, Bankotsu and Mayuki third side table." Everyone took their new seats.

"Hey Sango, I'm glad I'm sitting next to you." Kagome said happily. Sango smiled at her best friend. "Me too." she said. Then turned around to see who was sitting behind her and almost choked.

"Oh my goodness he's sitting right behind me!" Sango whispered furiously. Kagome turned to see who she was talking about.

Her laughter started off soft but it got louder. Sango blushed deeply.

"Hey wench, what the hell is so damn funny?" Inuyasha demanded. "Your face!" Kagome retorted while still laughing. He growled. All of a sudden they heard a loud BOOM!

They turned to see what happened and saw Sango on the floor with Miroku kneeling beside her looking concerned.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. "Well I was whispering something in her ear and when she saw it was me she fell out of her chair."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I wonder why!" Kagome said between laughter. Sango shot Kagome a death glare.

"You better shut it Kagome." she growled. Kagome stopped laughing and said, "Or what?"

Then they heard a female voice go, "Inuyasha, hi!" They all turned to see Raena with a huge smile on her face. A petite girl of 17, with short sandy hair and blue eyes, she caught the eye of a lot of boys. But not Inuyasha. If you ask me, she creeped him out.

"Inuyasha sweetie, how's about we go to Teen Sensations together?" she asked innocently.

"WHAT! Go somewhere with you! The day that happens is the day I see Sesshomaru get dirty, besides, the Grand Opening for Teen Sensations isn't for a month!" he exclaimed. Kagome let out a low growl, going unnoticed by everyone except Inuyasha.

'Oh God and now Kagome is jealous. What...Kagome's jealous! Am I paranoid or something?' Inuyasha thought to his self. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sesshomaru kicking him out of his chair.

"I heard what you said you pathetic halfbreed." he spat coldly. "Well, it's true," Inuyasha muttered. Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha and walked back to his seat.

Raena bent down and said, "Are you ok, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snorted and said nothing. Kagome had enough of Raena. "Hands off sister, he's mine." she growled. Inuyasha, Raena, Miroku, and Sango looked surprised.

Raena's eyes went from surprise to anger. "Yeah right, bitch." she snapped. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Raena. "Correction: Queen bitch. And Inuyasha is my boyfriend. Tell her Inuyasha." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha. Raena looked at him as well.

Inuyasha began to sweat. "Well...uh...um..." he was saved by the bell, where he grabbed his things and rushed out of class. Raena glared at Kagome. "Inuyasha is mine. Stay away from him or you'll be sorry." she growled. Kagome laughed.

"I'll tell you what I **won't** be sorry for: beating the shit out of you." she retorted. Raena snorted, grabbed her things and left.

"Slutty ass bitch. I hate her almost as much as I hate Kikyo." Kagome said to Sango who smiled and gathered her stuff. They left class.

(at the end of the day)

Kagome went to the back of the school to meet her secret admirer and to also lay down the facts. 'Hmm...maybe I shouldn't have come.' she thought.

-with Inuyasha-

Sango got in her car as Miroku got in his. "Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked him cranking her car up.

Inuyasha stood by his Jaguar and shrugged. "Then go find her! There's no wonder what could happen to her you idiot!" Sango said driving off. Inuyasha growled. 'Stupid wench'.

-with Kagome-

Kagome was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"So, you made it huh?" Kagome turned and looked around. No one. Confused, she turned again to leave but bumped into someone. "Kagome, you've made my day." the boy said. Kagome looked up...Kouga!

"You're the secret admirer!" she shrieked. "Not so loud!" Kouga said smiling.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was busy trying to pick up Kagome's scent. 'My dad is going to kill me if Kagome's missing! Damn that wench!' he thought. He suddenly picked up what smelled like green apples and 5 seconds later he heard someone say, "You're the secret admirer!" 'Kagome' he raced towards the voices.

-Kouga and Kagome-

'Why am I so uncomfortable with this guy' she thought. " Kouga, you know that I'm with Inuyasha..." she said.

Kouga smiled nonetheless. "So? It's not like you like him or anything." he said. Kouga hugged her to him. Kagome turned red from embarrasment and anger. Before she could push him away or say anything she heard a familiar voice, "Kouga, you piece of shit, let go of Kagome!"

Kouga smirked at Inuyasha who just walked up. His arms fell from Kagome's back to her waist. "Make me." Kagome tried to get free but Kouga's grip was tight.

"This gives me the perfect reason to kick your ass!" Inuyasha said. Kouga snorted. Inuyasha was about to charge when they heard Sesshomaru's voice go, "As much as this Sesshomaru would love to see the outcome of this fight, I must remind you that we have to be home in case father calls Inuyasha."

Kouga let go of Kagome who ran to Inuyasha. "You're lucky, mutt." Kouga said leaving. Inuyasha growled.

"C'mon Kagome." he said coldly. Kagome hesitantly followed.

Alright, that's it. Plz R&R!

Next: Friday Night


	5. Friday Night

Long time no write yall. Sorry for the wait! Thanx to all of you who were patient!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 5: Friday Night

Kagome rode home with Inuyasha. Every few seconds she'd sneak a glance at him. 'He looks so mad...I know Koga was wrong for what he did but I didn't expect Inuyasha to get this mad,' Kagome sighed.

'Are you still mad Inuyasha?" she asked. All she got for an answer was a feh. she sighed again and looked out of the window.

When they got to Inuyasha's house they silently went their separate ways. Kagome sadly flopped on her bed. "He won't even talk to me." she told herself. She sighed and dosed off .

About two or three hours later she heard the doorbell ring. She rubbed her eyes and began to walk downstairs. She saw the maid answer the door and Sango, Rin, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo standing there smiling and holding their stuff. An instant smile came to Kagome's lips and she rushed downstairs.

"Hey guys!" she said happily as she invited them in. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo all gawked at the inside of Inuyasha's house. "Wow! I never been inside Inuyasha's house before..." Sango said.

"Nice isn't it?" Kagome said. "That's just an understatement. This house is amazing!" Kirara shrieked excitedly.

"What's with all the noise down here!" Inuyasha's voice echoed down the stairs. 'Uh-oh' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha came down the stairs in a pair of blue jean shorts, shirtless and was drying his hair with a towel.

"What're you guys doing here!" he demanded. Kagome smiled brightly. "You said I could invite them! Remember?" she said excitedly.

Inuyasha gave her a scowl. "I said you could invite Sango, not everyone else!" he exclaimed putting on a black shirt. "You said knock yourself out, meaning you didn't care what I did!" Kagome shot back. Inuyasha muttered something less than pleasant under his breath.

"Oh, calm down you party pooper," Miroku told Inuyasha. "Bite me Houshi," Inuyasha snapped. "No thank you, I don't bite boys," Miroku said calmly. At that, Kagome burst into laughter.

Inuyasha glowered. "It ain't funny witch." he said. "That's because you wanted Miroku to bite you!" she said hysterically.

"C'mon guys, let's get this party started!" Rin said happily. " I thought I heard pathetic-ness down here," they heard a smooth voice say. Rin gasped and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her wearing a white Scarface shirt and baggy black sweats.

"Sesshomaru!" she said happily, hugging him around the waist. Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru's lips almost twitched into a smile as he patted Rin's head. "Rin," he said.

-30 minutes later-

"Uh...why are we just sitting here?" Kirara asked. " I dunno, maybe because a certain hanyou told us to sit down and shut up." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a accusing look. "I didn't mean it literally!" he yelled.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare," Sango suggested. "Great idea!" the over excited Rin said. Sesshomaru snorted.

"That game's for middle school geeks," he said nonchalantly. "For once I agree," Inuyasha said trying to give Sesshomaru some dap. "Don't press your luck brother, this Sesshomaru doesn't want to catch your stupid stupid disease." he said.

"Aww Sessy, be nice," Rin said. Inuyasha's eyes widened and a slow smile crept to his lips. "'Sessy'?" he said. Sesshomaru shot him a look saying say anything else and you die.

"Yeah 'Sessy', be nice!" Inuyasha said in a high pitched girly voice. You could see the anger radiating off Sesshomaru. "Uh...Yash? Maybe you should be quiet now," Miroku warned. Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Look at me! My name's 'Sessy'! I look like a female with a male's body! Don't mind my queerness while I prance around like a wuss!" Inuyasha said with the high pitched voice. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Inuyasha by his ear, dragging him into the next room.

Miroku sighed as he heard Sesshomaru beating up Inuyasha. "I tried to tell him..."

-20 minutes later-

"Alright. Let's start. Shippo first." Sango said. Shippo rubbed his hands together as he sent a sinister look towards Miroku.

"Miroku...truth or dare?" he asked. Miroku groaned. "Uh...I'll be the first to take a dare!" he said boldly. "Ok...um...I dare you to... um...give Inuyasha a lap dance!" he said. Everyone but Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku burst into laughter. "Disgusting," Sesshomaru said.

"That's not funny Shippo! Wait till I get my hands on you! And **_you_**," he growled pointing to a hysteric Kagome. "You're supposed to say something about this, not laugh! What the hell kind of fiancé are you!" he demanded.

Everyone stopped laughing immediately. Sango looked back and forth between the two. "Fiancé? Kagome? When did this happen and WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!" she shrieked.

Kagome sighed and told her friends the story. Rin jumped up and down. "That's so cool! Two enemies united through forced engagement..." Rin said with her hands clasped together and her eyes sparkly. Inuyasha and Kagome sweatdropped.

Kagome then remembered what Inuyasha had said and sent him a glare. "What?" he spat.

"What do you mean 'What the hell kind of fiancé am I'? I'm a better one than you!" she stated. "Oh now you so full of it. Who was blushing their head off when Kouga was all hugged up with you and stuff, huh tell me that!" he yelled.

"I was boiling over with anger! At least I wasn't all over "Raena" at school!" Kagome yelled back. (Air quotations when she said Raena).

This pushed Inuyasha over the edge. "All over her? WHATEVER! I was trying to get away! And at least I had respect for you, I could have told her I would go with her! My life was going just fine but then my dad goes and engages me to **you** and my life takes a turn for the worst! When they put me in a straight jacket they can put how I went crazy cuz I married some broad named Kagome!" he yelled in her face.

Kagome's eyes widened and you could see the tears building up in them. Rin and Sango had enough. "You better shut up before we make you!" Sango yelled. "Yeah, you don't need to talk to Kagome like that!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at them slightly amused. "This might be a little interesting." he said with a smirk. 'He's going to get punched' he thought. Kirara gave him a look of disbelief. "You're actually **_enjoying_** this?" she asked.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should just be quiet now." Miroku warned yet again. "Shut up monk, this is my house, besides, she's only a bitch anyways." Inuyasha sneered pointing at Kagome.

Kagome had enough, she burst into tears and ran to her room. Everyone watched her leave.

Sesshomaru counted back in his head. '3..2..1..' as soon as he got to one, two fists connected to Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha lied on the floor twitching in pain. "That'll teach you not to treat Kagome like that!" Sango yelled as she and Rin went to look for Kagome.

Sesshomaru got up to walk to the kitchen. "You should keep your mouth shut brother," he tossed over his shoulder. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Inu, that was uncalled for," Shippo said quietly. "Whatever, she started it," Inuyasha spat sitting up.

"So, you still said some hurtful stuff." Kirara said. "Feh." Inuyasha said

-upstairs-

Kagome lied on her bed crying. 'Why does he have to be such a jackass!' she thought. She buried her head in her pillow and cried some more.

She then heard a slight tap on her door. "Kagome, are you ok?" it was Sango.

Kagome's voice was muffled. "Yea, I'm fine!"

"Don't listen to that jerk!" Rin said. Kagome sighed, 'How come it hurt so much?' she thought.

'Because you've fallen in _like_ with him' said the evil little voice in her head.

'How do you fall in like with someone?' Kagome asked. 'The same way you fall in love'

'THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD EVER LIKE OR LOVE THAT INCONSIDERATE JERK!' she almost screamed out. 'Keep telling yourself that. How come you get mad when he flirts with Kikyo? How come you care if he hates you or not?' her mind told her.

'I hate you' Kagome thought.

'Cool, you hate yourself. Not my problem...'

Rin and Sango gave up trying to get Kagome out of her room so they retreated back downstairs. They sent a double death glare at Inuyasha. "See what you did?" they said in unison.

"Feh." was his answer. Both of them rolled their eyes. "Go up there and apologize right now!" Rin told him.

"Nani! Who the hell are you to tell **me** what to do, woman? My mother?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

Rin turned red from anger. Everyone started to back away from her. "GO UP THERE AND TELL KAGOME YOU'RE SORRY OR SO HELP ME I'LL..." Rin started. "Or you'll what? Burst into tears and go tell your precious 'Sessy'? Oooh, I'm **so** scared!" Inuyasha said.

He suddenly felt a knife at his throat. "Talk like that to Rin again and I won't hesitate to slit your throat," Sesshomaru said behind him. Inuyasha gulped. 'What the hell's wrong with him?' he thought.

"Now apologize to Rin..." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Sorry Rin," Inuyasha squeaked out. "Now go upstairs and apologize to Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered removing the knife from in front of his brother's neck. Inuyasha rushed to the stairs then stopped.

"Ya know, you two make a pretty cute couple. You, Rin, a hyper and scary girl, and Sesshomaru, a crazy ass who threatens to slit his brother's throat." he said.

Sesshomaru threw the knife and it landed inches above Inuyasha's head. (into the wall above his head)

"Next time I won't miss," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha shot his hands up. "I'm going, I'm going." he said running up the stairs.

Sesshomaru noticed everyone away from him looking scared. "What?" he asked in his usual cold voice.

-upstairs-

Kagome got up and was about to go tell Sango and Rin she was perfectly fine when she opened her door to see Inuyasha standing there.

She glared at him. "What the hell do **_you _**want?" she spat. He glared right back.

"Well?" "Look wench, I just wanted to tell you I didn't mean for our argument to go that far," he said. Kagome's anger melted away immediately.

"Are you apologizing?" she asked looking him in the eye. Inuyasha stared into hers. 'Why haven't I noticed how beautiful her eyes were before?' he thought.

"Inuyasha, I asked you a question." Kagome snapped him out of his trance. "Yeah wench," he grumbled. Kagome smiled brightly and hugged him around the waist.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I needed that." she said. "Uh...Kagome...can't..breath." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome said letting him go.

"Let's get something straight right here and right now." Inuyasha said seriously. "What is it?" Kagome asked concerned.

"We're going to have to deal with this engagement somehow, and I don't want it to be a war between us." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" she asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We're supposed to be engaged so let's just act like it ok?" he said.

Kagome shrugged. "Ok, fine with me. Just don't blame **your **craziness on me again, ya hear?" she said jokingly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Ha ha. Get on." he said pointing to his back. Kagome looked at him strange look.

"Just get on" he said.

-downstairs-

Rin looked towards the stairs. "It's taking him a mighty long time." she commented.

"Don't worry, they'll come down shortly." Miroku said. As on que, Inuyasha came hopping down the stairs with a laughing Kagome on his back.

"Looks like he apologized." Rin said. Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and sat on the sofa.

"Alright, let's continue our game..." Shippo said happily

Wow, scary Rin and crazy Sessy! That's it for now! Please read and review! Thanks for yall support!

Next: Movies and Kirara's jealousy


	6. Movies and Kirara's jealousy

I'm happy! The Rin and Kagura fight is finally written! You guys are going to love that so muach, but it won't come until chapter 16. But anyways, here's your update!

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 6: Movies and Kirara's jealousy

""Alright, let's continue our game..." Shippo said happily. Everybody nodded except Sesshomaru. "We'll start off fresh, but I'm starting. Houshi, truth or dare?" Sango stated.

Miroku sweatdropped "Why do I have to go first again?" Mirkou whined. "What are you, scared?" Kirara taunted. Miroku frowned.

"No, but I'm tired of being picked first." he said. "Shut up and go Houshi." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku glared at him. "I pick DARE!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you have to yell?" Shippo asked. "Oh, sorry."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I dare you to french kiss Rin, Miroku." she said. Miroku gave her a look of horror. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" he demanded. Sango just shrugged.

Now everyone knew that Rin liked Sesshomaru even though she wouldn't admit to it, but Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had a thing for Rin, he could smell the anger radiating off him as soon as Rin's name left Sango's mouth.

He looked at Sesshomaru with a wicked grin on his face. Sesshomaru flashed him a look saying keep your mouth shut, say anything and you're dead

Inuyasha wiped the look off his face quick, fast and in a hurry. He went back to watching Mirkou contemplate whether or not he was going to take the dare or not.

"Do I have to?" Miroku asked Sango. "If you don't want to get hit by everyone in the room." she answered. He took a quick glance towards Sesshomaru who was busy sharpening his claws...

Mirkou gulped and said, "Ok, I give. Hit me." When Sesshomaru sharpens his claws you'd better have a death wish.

Everyone punched Miroku's left arm and Inuyasha made sure it was hard.

It was Miroku's turn and his first prey was Kagome. "Ok, Kagome, truth or dare?" he said evilly. Kagome gave a nonchalant shrug saying, "Dare."

"I DARE you to give Sesshomaru a lap dance." he said. Kagome paled. "Oh c'mon Miro, he's practically my brother-in-law!" she protested. Inuyasha looked like an angry dog. He shot Miroku a you're dead look. Miroku just smirked.

Kagome got up and was about to do her dare when Rin and Inuyasha yelled out at the same time, "NO DON"T DO IT KAGOME!"

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and pulled her behind him. He gave his brother a disgusted look. "This Sesshomaru doesn't need your fiance to dance for me. And you're an idiot for trying to make her do so, Houshi." Sesshomaru said getting up.

"Whatever," Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru stuck his right foot out and made Inuyasha fall face first on the ground. Sesshomaru smirked and walked over his body and into the kitchen.

Sango looked over at Rin then Kagome, her and Kagome saying, "YOU LIKE SESSHOMARU!" at the same. Rin looked in the other direction and said, "No I don't,"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other then gave Rin and look of pure disbelief. "DENIAL!"

"Oh shut up! Sango, you're the one with the crush on M-" Rin was cut off by Kirara putting her hand over her mouth. Sango sighed in relief.

Miroku and Shippo were all ears. "Who does Sango like?" Mirkou asked. "Yeah, tell us Rin!" Shippo said. Sango blushed furiously.

"Nobody!" she shrieked. Inuyasha glared at her. "Hey! You know how sensitive my hearing is! Keep it down!" he yelled. Sesshomaru came out of the kitchen carrying some snacks.

"This Sesshomaru is tired of truth and dare and demands that everyone sit down, shut up, and watch a movie." he said. Everyone looked at each other like is this guy for real?

"A movie sounds good." Kagome said getting up and walking into the kitchen. She looked in the cabinets for a snack and found all kinds of candies and treats. She grabbed Mr. Goodbar popables for herself, Snicker popables for Inuyasha, popcorn and Skittles for Miroku and Sango.

Seeing as Sesshomaru had already handed Rin, Shippo and Kirara some snacks, she left the kitchen and tossed everyone their snack.

Inuyasha searched through their DVDs. "What kind of movie do you guys want to watch?" he asked. "Scary." was everyone's answer.

Inuyasha decided to watch The Descent. At that moment everyone was coupled up. Shippo and Kirara lied next to each other on a sleeping bag. Sesshomaru sat on a bean bag chair on the side of a recliner with Rin sitting on the floor between his legs. Her head was on his left leg.

Miroku and Sango sat on the long sofa with a couple of pillows between them and Inuyasha and Kagome was in the love seat. Kagome layed her head against his shoulder.

As the movie dragged on and got scarier, Inuyasha felt Kagome tense. He rubbed her back to calm her down. She did, but only a little bit.

"Don't be scared it's just a movie," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome snuggled closer to him. Inuyasha blushed slightly thinking, 'Wow, is she really that scared?'

He pulled Kagome closer to him and continued to watch the movie. The movie dragged on and everyone drifted to sleep. Kagome was the last the fall asleep. Inuyasha had his arms around her and she blushed a deep red.

'Why do I feel so safe in his arms?' she thought looking at his sleeping form. 'I don't know, but I like this feeling,' Kagome relaxed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-the next morning-

Kagome woke up the next morning in Inuyasha's arms. She looked around, confused as to where she was at. She saw Shippo and Kirara snuggled up together, Rin was asleep on Sesshomaru's lap as his head rested on the arm of the recliner, and Miroku was fast asleep on Sango's lap as she reasted against some pillows.

Such a romantic scene...something twitching caught her attention. She looked to see Inuyasha's ears twitching slightly. (XD)

'AWW!' How adorable!' Kagome mentally squealed. She reached up and started scratching the base. She hear Inuyasha purr low in his throat. She giggled.

Inuyasha ears twitched back and forth in her hands. She smirked and rubbed the base a little harder in a nice and slow circular motion. Inuyasha groaned and stirred, but remained asleep. Kagome continued to rub his ears until he suddenly grabbed her wrists.

Kagome gasped and looked as Inuyasha opened his eyes.They were clouded with desire.

He lowered his lips to her, kissing her slowly. Kagome's eyes widened. 'HE'S KISSING ME!' her mind screamed. 'Then kiss him back!' her commonsense told her.

Kagome took her own her advice and kissed Inuyasha with everything she had. Unknownst to our two lovers, everyone was up and watching the mini makeout with wide eyes.

Kagome's fingers were tangled in Inuyasha's hair and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Inuyasha smirked against Kagome's lips as they broke apart.

"Good morning," he said lowly. Kagome turned a bright red. 'I can't believe I kissed Inuyasha! How long have I wanted to do that?' she asked herself. Her conscience answered. 'Since you met him when you guys were little.'

She got up, not noticing everyone was awake, and walked upstairs. She went to her room and decided take a long shower.

"Wooh! Talk about a good morning kiss!" Miroku said, startling Inuyasha. He looked around to see all eyes on him.

"H-how long were you guys up?" he asked nervously. Sango smirked. "Long enough to see that mini makeout you guys had," she said.

"Really brother, must you kiss your fiance before you brush your teeth? Disgusting." Sesshomaru said. "Oh shut up Sesshomaru! You don't even brush your teeth!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You shouldn't talk about yourself, brother, it lowers your nonexistant self-esteem." Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin, Sango, and Kirara got up and with clothes in hand, each went to look for a bathroom. "So did you enjoy that kiss?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha growled. "I suggest you shut it, if you want to live to be 18 runt."

Shippo went silent. "Did **_YOU_** sleep good Miroku?" Inuyasha asked innocently. Miroku nodded, and Inuyasha smirked. "I thought so, because you looked pretty happy in Sango's lap." Inuyasha said. Miroku shrugged saying, "At least I didn't wake up and slob her down." he sneered.

"You two are pathetic," Sesshomaru said getting up. "Nobody said anything when you were all cozy with Rin!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru chose to ignore this.

While the guys were downstairs boosting their egos, the girls took their showers and changed. (just so you guys know, it's around 12:30)

Kagome wore a dark blue halter top with some light blue Mudd jeans and dark blue sandal heels. Sango wore some black hiphuggers, and a hot pink tank that showed her stomach with black and pink filas.

Rin wore an orange tube top and a short blue jean skirt and some of those orange flower flip flops with orange and white socks with an orange ball in the back.

Kirara wore a button down blue jean one piece shorts outfit, with a belt that had her name in rhinestone on it, and some all white hightop airforces.

When they walked downstairs, all the guys-except Sesshomaru, who kept his cool- gawked. Miroku and Inuyasha had their mouths wide open.

Sesshomaru hit both of them upside their heads. 'Pathetic halfbreed and his stupid friend.' he thought. "Really brother, must you and your stupid human friend show how pathetic you both are?"

Shippo was too much in a trance to even add in some words. "You look beautiful, Kirara," he said softly. Kirara smiled brightly. "Thanks Shippo!" she said. (funny he says she looks beautiful in jeans)

"Are you guys going to stare all day or are you going to go take a shower so we can go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance.

"Go where?" "To the mall."

Inuyasha got up."Sounds good. Let me go get ready. Or in the words of Sesshomaru, let me go disinfect myself and wash away all these filthy germs and get squeaky clean." Inuyasha snickered.

In a quick flash of silver Sesshomaru was behind Inuyasha. "What was that Yashy Washy?" Sesshomaru asked. Everyone fell on the floor laughing. Inuyasha gasped and turned around.

"I thought we agreed to never apeek of that again! And it ain't as 'Moon Face' and 'Silver Locks'!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Oh brother, what was that name? Oh yeah, Cutey Booty," Sesshomaru said with a grin. "Ok princess Sessalot," Inuyasha growled.

"Dooty Booty."

"Silky Milky."

"Puke a minute."

"Acne Booty."

"Tree Huncher."

Inuyasha started fuming. "Cruelty to animals!"

"Slop stool."

"Squeaky Clean!'

"Butt digger."

"Booger eater!"

"Garbage disposal."

"Dirt collector!"

"Pubic hair scratcher."

"Pubc hair shaver!"

"Ding-a-ling swinger."

"Um..uh..." Inuyash tried to think of another comeback. Kagome sweatdropped. "That's enough you two. We get the point."

"You won the battle, but not the war!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You won't get a chance to win the war, Mama's boy." Sesshomaru stated pushing past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as he walked off. "Thinks he's so cool," he mumbled. "I heard that you pathetic excuse of a half-breed!" Sesshomaru called.

Inuyasha stomped upstairs and got into his shower. Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru took showers too.

-a little while later-

Inuyasha walked down the stairs wearing his signature color: red. A red and white shirt, baggy khaki's and hightop red and white Infiltrators.

Miroku wore a black and white throwback jersey over a black short sleeved shirt, baggy blue jean shorts and black Reeboks.

Shippo wore a lime green, white, and black striped shirt, blue and lime green Jabos, and all white Airforces.

Finally, Sesshomaru wore a light blue and white dickies shirt, baggy light blue dickies shorts, and light blue and white Converse.

"Alright, let's roll out." Inuyasha said grabbing the keys to his Hummer.

Kagome, Shippo and Kirara rode with Inuyasha, Sango rode with Miroku in his silver Chrysler 300, and Rin rode with Sesshomaru in his white 06 Trail Blazer.

When they got to the mall, Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kirara's eyes all got sparkly as they looked around in awe. (They do this everytime they come to the mall)

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome smuggly. "You act as if you never been to the mall before."

Kagome grabbed his hand, making him blush. "I know, but every time we come it's a new adventure for us! C'mon!" she said excitedly.

First they went into BOOKS-A-MILLION because Sango wanted to buy another romance novel, then they HAD to go to the mini pet store.

Kirara loved animals and visited the store everytime she was there at the mall. After 20 minutes in there, the girls dragged the guys to THE BODY SHOP where the girls spent about an hour and a half looking and trying on clothes.

Each of them bought about three outfits before they were satisfied. By then Inuyasha was already carrying five bags, Miroku had six, Sesshomaru had three, and Shippo had two.

When they reached the gamed store, the guys immediately dropped the bags and chatted about the new releases. They went on for about a good 30 minutes before they decided to leave.

"Oh gross!" Kirara exclaimed looking out of the store to see Kikyo making out with a guy they all knew from school. Her hands were up his shirt and everything.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And to believe I used to flirt with her." he said to himself.

Kagome heard and added, "**_And_** you thought I was calling her a slut because I was jealous of her."

They left the store and headed into FYE. Looking through CDs, Kagome couldn't decide whether she wanted Cassie's new CD or if she wanted to wait and get Ciara's new CD.

She jumped when she heard someone go, "Inuyasha!" it was Kikyo. Sango must have heard because she looked over at Kagome, as well as Kirara and Rin. This only spelled trouble.

"It's been so long Inyasha, how have you been?" Kikyo asked walking up to him in a seductive way. Kagome stood right next to Inuyasha with a look of disbelief on her face.

Kikyo completely ignored the fact that Kagome was there and looped her arm into Inuyasha's. "Did you change your number, I can't reach you anymore." she asked leaning on him. Inuyasha shivered, then brushed her off him.

"Beat it Kikyo, I can't believe you'd make out with a guy in public, then expect me to just talk to you like everything is all good. Besides, can't you see I'm with my girlfriend?" he snapped.

Kagome looked surprised, before remembering what Inuyasha had said the previous night. Kikyo looked just as confused.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" she asked. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha with an angry expression on her face.

"You lookin at her." she snapped. Kikyo raised a brow, then looked up at Inuyasha. "You're not serious." she said cracking a smile.

"I'm about as serious as my fist connecting to your face," Kagome growled. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and spat, "Just go Kikyo, before I let her loose."

Kikyo just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just call me when you're done playing." she said leaving. Kagome struggled to get at her.

"Calm down Kags," Inuyasha said. "The nerve of that slut!" she said angrily."Just let it go, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. Kagome calmed down a little.

Rin shook her head and noticed Koharu walk into the store. Sesshomaru looked at what Rin was looking at and rolled his eyes.

"Here comes slut #2, is this Sesshomaru standing in Sluts-r-us?" he said. Rin giggled. Just as Sesshomaru finished his sentence there was that voice.

"Hi guys. _Hi Miroku._" Miroku's face went from calm and happy to a sorrowful frown. "Hi Koharu." he said forcing himself not to run away. Koharu locked hold of Miroku's arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie sometime, maybe next weekend?"

Kagome took a glance at Sango who couldn't hide her jealousy. "Umm, sorry, I already had plans for next weekend." Miroku said quickly.

"Oh are you seeing or taking someone else out?" Koharu asked innocently. 'No I lied, I just don't want to take **you** anywhere,' Miroku was tempted to say. He started to panic as Koharu waited for an answer.

A now calm Kagome saw that Miroku was in trouble so she helped him out. "Well, Miroku and Sango here have been together for sometime now and they're going to celebrate their anniversary next weekend." Koharu let go of Miroku in surprise.

Sango's face went blank. "What..." Kagome cut Sango off. "They really can't wait." Miroku looked just as shocked as Sango. Rin helped Kagome out. "Oh yeah, now I remember! That's all you've been talking about Sango!" she said elbowing Miroku in the ribs while Kagome nudged Sango.

Miroku started to play along. He walked over to Sango and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sango grew stiff. "That's right, we are going out next weekend, right Sango?" he asked. Sango, who turned red, merely nodded.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know," Koharu was clearly disappointed. She left with her head hanging. Miroku sighed in relief and let go of Sango.

That's when Kagura walked in. Kagura had the biggest crush on Sesshomaru and was a rebellious slut (if there are any)

"Hey Sesshomaru.." she said lowly walking up to him and Rin who started to glare. "This Sesshomaru doesn't assosiate himself with sluts as yourself." Sesshomaru said calmly, but annoyed. Kagura only smirked and whispered, "You won't think that once we're together," in his ear.

The hair stood up on the back of his neck and he shook her off. He caught site of Rin's jealous rage (I wish I could show you guys the picture I drew, it's hilarious!) and smirked.

Meanwhile Rin formulated a plan in her head. She walked up to Sesshomaru and hugged him around the waist. "Sessy, who's your friend?" she asked innocently. "She's not my friend, she's a slut that doesn't need an introduction." he said.

Kagura was infuriated. "Who the heck do you think you are, hugging on MY Sesshomaru!" she demanded. Rin's eyes flared angrily and she set her jaw, and at the same time clenched her fists.

'Oh this is going to be good, knowing Rin she'll probably beat the junk out of Kagura.' Inuyasha thought.

"That shouldn't concern you, but the fact that if you talk to me like that again I'll beat the junk out of you, should." Rin snapped, ready to fight. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and dragged her away from Kagura. "Save it for school Rin. Don't get arrested." he said.

"This ain't over!" Kagura called. "It sure isn't! And I'll be waiting for you Monday morning!" Rin called back. Kagura growled and left.

Kirara shook her head and then realized something. 'If Kikyo, Koharu AND Kagura are here, then that means-' the next voice confirmed her thoughts.

"Hi Shippo!" It was Eri. Shippo smiled and said, "Oh hey Eri. What's up?"

Eri smiled seductively and answered, "Nothing, just wondering when you and I are going to go out on a date." Kirara had a look of panic-worry on her face. Kagome, Sango, and Rin knew where this was going.

"Sounds good. How about tomorrow. We can get dinner and a movie." Shippo said. "Cool, how about around seven?" Eri asked. Shippo nodded. Eri kissed him on the cheek.

"Great! See you around cutie," she said then left to find her three friends. Shippo smiled stupidly. Kirara had the saddest expression possible on her face.

Kagome walked over to Kirara and cautiously asked, "Kirara, are you ok?" "Just take me home Kagome." she said quietly.

"But we just got here," Kagome protested softly. Kirara crumbled into tears and ran out the store. "Kirara! Wait!" Rin called after her, but it was too late.

"What's wrong with Kirara?" Shippo asked. Kagome wanted to slap him and yell 'You just asked a girl out right in front of her when she's the one with the crush on you!' but knew that if she told Shippo then Kirara wouldn't trust her anymore.

"We should go find her," Sango pointed out. They grabbed their bags and rushed to find their friend.

"I hope she's ok." Kagome said walking beside Inuyasha. Shippo was behind them, not thinking of Kirara but Eri and his date. 'What should I wear, something suave and casual, without looking like a total sap,' he thought.

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Everyone (the group) looked at him. "She's in the bathroom, and she's crying. You guys should see what's wrong with her." he said concerned.

Rin shot Shippo a quick look saying, "I already know what's wrong with her," And with that, the girls went into the bathroom.

Inuyasha noticed Shippo with the same stupid grin on his face as before. "Are you even thinking about Kirara?"

Shippo looked at him. "Huh?" Inuyasha balled his fists up. He hated when no one payed him any attention, especially when he was talking to them.

Miroku cut in. "How could you be thinking about that slut when your best friend is in the bathroom crying!"

"Eri's not a slut and don't ever say she is!" Shippo said angrily. Sesshomaru looked amused and annoyed at the same time.

Miroku and Shippo started arguing and Inuyasha shook his head. He heard Kirara yell something in the bathroom and looked towards the door.

Miroku had Shippo by the neck at this point. "As much as this Sesshomaru enjoyed your little idiot moment, you two will have to stop acting like neanderthals." he said. Miroku let go of Shippo and sat on the bench beside Sesshomaru.

Moments before, in the bathroom

Kirara sat in the second stall crying. Kagome and company could hear the sniffled and tiny coughs. "Kirara, come on out and tell us what's up." Rin said softly.

Kirara remained silent. "Kirara," Sango started. "I HATE SHIPPO!" Kirara yelled. Kagome looked at Rin and Sango sadly.

Rin was the first to speak again. "Calm down Kirara, it's gonna be ok." "No it's not. It's clear that Shippo likes Eri and not me." she said crying again.

"Kirara, just come out of the stall," Sango said. Kirara opened the door and Kagome took her into a comforting hug. "What makes you think he doesn't want to be with you?" she asked.

"Oh please Kagome. He only sees me as his friend." Kirara sobbed. "But you know you are way prettier than Eri!" Sango exclaimed.

"Well Shippo doesn't think so, all he cares about is **_Eri_**." Kirara's sobbing stopped and anger was evident in her voice.

"That's not true." Kagome said letting go of her. Kirara had it at that point. "NO, I've been in front of his face for year and now he goes around me, it's not gonna work that way anymore, he's gonna have to find another pet to lag around because our friendship is **_OVER!_**"

"That's a little drastic. He doesn't even know you like him." Rin pointed out. Kirara had a seething glare on her face. "He would know if he wasn't so worried about Eri all the time!" she shot back.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin knew she meant what she said and decided not to argue with her. "Well, Sesshomaru and I will take you home," Rin said. Kirara looked towards her with a soft look on her face. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sessy won't mind." Rin saiid. They all stood up and got ready to go. "Alright then, we'll call you when you get home ok?" Kagome said. Kirara nodded and they walked out of the bathroom.

Miroku jumped out of his seat and ran over to Kirara. "Are you ok?"

"Sure Miroku, I'm fine." Kirara said giving him a confused look. Rin made her way over to Sesshomaru and whispered into his ear, "Can you give Kirara a ride home, she doesn't want to be around Shippo." Sesshomaru nodded then noticed Shippo walking over to Kirara. 'Idiot'

"Are you ok, Kirara, you were in there for a long time." he asked. Kirara gave him a look of complete anger.

"What's it to you? You were too busy daydreaming about your stupid girlfriend!" All their friends turned to see what the fuss was about.

Shippo's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong with you, you're acting weird." he said concerned.

Kirara laughed and looked at Shippo. "I'M ACTING WIERD? NO YOU JUST DON'T TAKE TIME TO NOTICE WHAT'S IN FRONT OF YOU!" she started to walk away but then turned around and said in a low voice, "You know what, you make me sick. Our friendship is **OVER**!" and with that said she followed Sesshomaru and Rin out of the mall.

"Kirara, WAIT!" Shippo started to go after her, but Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm.

"Let her go. She's pretty mad at you, so you should just let her cool off." Inuyasha looked towards the door. "But why?" Shippo whispered to himself.

"Where are they going?" Miroku asked. "My guess is that they're taking her home." he said looking at Kagome who nodded.

Sango let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist and rested her head on his chest. Miroku returned her hug. Kagome looked at Sango like she was stupid.

Inuyasha saw the look on her face and grinned. Miroku looked to Shippo who looked lost and alone. "Do you need a ride home," he asked.

"I'll take him home, come on Shippo," Inuyasha said. Shippo only nodded. They all walked to the parkinglot. Miroku and Sango made sure Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo drove off safely.

"Poor Shippo," Sango whispered. "Don't worry about it, they'll fix things." Miroku reassured. "I hope so."

Miroku felt how the temperature dropped a little and he put his arm around Sango's shoulders. "Let's go, it's getting cold." he said. Sango nodded and they walked to his car.

at Kirara's

Kirara had just been dropped off by her house when she noticed someone walk by. She recognized the boy as Manten, from her school. He was cute, in a rugged kind of way. (He doesn't look like he did in the anime, thank you.)

"Oh hi Manten! How are you?" she called. Manten looked her way and smirked. 'Look at her body, I have to have her.' he thought.

"I'm good but I would be even better if you were my girlfriend," he answered slyly. Kirara thought back to Shippo and Eri and anger built inside of her.

She looked at Manten. "Well, I guess I'll have to be your girlfriend then,"

Ok, this update took me literally all day so I'd better get some reviews for this! Jus joking. I'd appreciate it if you guys would R&R. Thanks!

For any of yall who haven't seen The Decent, it's actually pretty good. And I do think kissing someone when you wake up in the morning (before you brush your teeth) is nasty. That's just me.

Next: Conflicts at school


	7. Conflicts at school

Hey, it's been a long time! Well, long time's an exaggeration, but I haven't had any computer access. But now that my wonderful father bought me this laptop for Xmas, you all will be getting more updates!!! YAY!

Oh, and this chapter introduces another childhood friend of Kagome, Sango, and Rin. She's been MIA for the past couple of months and is just returning back to school.

And one more thing, just so you guys are prepared, the story will be changing scenes frequently. Every character has their own drama, so it'll go from Kagome and Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, then Shippo…

So just be prepared.

Disclaimer: Really….if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfics….

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 7: Conflicts at school

that Monday

"GOOOOODDDDD MOOORRNNIIINNN WORLD!!! This is Jay-Jay in the morning show! It's now 7:15 and boy is it beautiful outside!!!"

Kagome woke up to the alarm clock in Inuyasha's guest room. Groaning, she got up slowly, all the while thinking, 'Ugh, Why'd the weekend have to go by so fast?!'

She drug her feet to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and whatever else had to be done. After, she picked out what to wear to school: a dark blue tube top shirt, black low rise jeans, and some dark blue heels.

'I wonder if Inuyasha is up…' she decided to go see of her fiancé was getting ready. She reached his room only to see him still asleep. She started to call his name when she noticed his kawaii ears twitching slightly.

Smiling evilly, she quietly snuck over to the bed. 'I'll scratch his until he wakes up,' she thought reaching towards his ears. Inuyasha caught her wrist and next thing she knew she was flipped onto the bed.

Kagome gasped and looked up at him smirking down at her. "You're awake?!" she exclaimed.

"Thought you'd scratch my ears again wench?" he countered. Kagome noticed he was partially dressed in a black tank top, and some baggy dark blue South Pole jeans.

She huffed and turned her head. "That's not fair, Inuyasha," she pouted.

Inuyasha grinned and planted a kiss on her mouth. "Life ain't fair Kagome. Get used to it," he told her as he climbed off her.

When he did, Kagome got a good look at her fiancé. 'My God, he is SO sexy!!!!' her mind screamed as he pulled on his golden brown, black, and gold stripped South Pole shirt, and reached for his golden brown Tims.

She didn't know she was staring until Inuyasha eagerly burst her bubble.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking. Kagome turned red and she walked past him. "Don't let it go to your head……Yashy Washy," she stated leaving.

"Hey! You call me Inuyasha WENCH!!!" he called after her.

Kagome went back to her room and retrieved her purse and book bag, then made her way downstairs to grab something to eat.

Inuyasha was already downstairs stuffing his face with grits, eggs, bacon and toast.

"You eat like a starved child," Kagome told him as she grabbed a slice of toast. He shrugged.

As Kagome nibbled her toast, she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen that day at school.

-----later at school-----

As soon as Kagome arrived to school she went to her locker. Inuyasha's locker was at the other end of the hall.

She opened the locker to find yet another note.

Dear Kagome,

I've never been able to say this to your face, so I wrote this letter. I am in love with you, and have been for a while. Please be my girlfriend. Tell me your answer in first period, ok?

Love,

Hojou

'Oh God, this can't be good. I can't let Inuyasha see this!' she thought. Suddenly she felt the paper being snatched out her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" she exclaimed as Inuyasha began to read the letter. "Another one?! Wait 'till I get my hands on that mangy wolf…..wait! This is from that Hobo nerd! I'll skin him alive!!!" Inuyasha growled as he made his way to where Hojou's locker was.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome said running towards her enraged fiancé. Inuyasha kept walking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WAIT'?! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST SIT AND LET THAT HOMO WRITE MY GIRL LOVE LETTERS!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was desperate for a way to stop Inuyasha.

'He'll beat the crap outta Hojou if I don't do something!!' she thought.

Running in front of him, and looked him in the eyes and pleaded, "Inuyasha, please, just calm down!"

He bent his head down close to Kagome's face and growled out, "NO,"

Kagome closed the space between their faces, taking him in a deep, passionate kiss. Inuyasha was shocked but returned the kiss willingly. 'This should work,' Kagome thought breaking the kiss.

"You just saved that punk's life," he told her bluntly. Kagome smiled from ear to ear, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"No, I just saved **you** from suspension," she shot back. Inuyasha and Kagome reached their class, Biology, and walked in to see Sango sitting with Miroku laughing.

"Hey Sango, Miroku, what's up?" Kagome said. "Oh, hey Kags," Sango greeted.

The teacher wasn't in the room at the moment so everyone was chatting loudly.

Out of nowhere Hojou walked up to where Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were sitting and smiled at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, did you get my letter?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, but Kagome was at a loss for words. Not waiting for an answer, Hojou continued to talk.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me this weekend," he told her.

Inuyasha had enough. "No she doesn't want to go to the movies with a fag like you," he snapped.

Hojou frowned at Inuyasha but chose to ignore the comment. "So Kagome, you want to go?" he persisted.

"Hojou, I-" she said but Inuyasha cut her off again.

"Didn't I just tell you she doesn't want to go out with you, fag?" he growled.

"And just who are **you** to decide for Kagome?" Hojou snapped. "I'm her boyfriend. You got a problem with that, asshole?" Inuyasha got up. Miroku decided to step in before Inuyasha actually hurt Hojou.

He stood between the two, successfully restraining Inuyasha. "Hojou, I suggest you leave before you get hurt," he warned.

Hojou looked at Kagome and Sango also having to hold back the angry teen.

"But…." Miroku was getting irritated. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUT?! DO YOU **WANT** TO GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU?! IF YOU DO, THEN BY ALL MEANS STAY BUT IF YOU DON'T THEN LEAVE!!!!" He yelled.

Hojou swallowed hard, and then decided to take Miroku's advice.

"I'll talk to you later, Kagome," he said leaving. That sent Inuyasha over the edge.

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!" he yelled.

"INUYASHA CALM DOWN!!!!" Kagome yelled back trying to restrain him.

"NOT A CHANCE!!!" he tried to get past Miroku. "If you lay one finger on Hojou, I'll never forgive you!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha stopped trying to get past Miroku and looked at Kagome with a look of complete disbelief on his face. "What did you say?" he asked to make sure he heard right.

"I said don't you touch him, Inuyasha," That's when the teacher walked in. Inuyasha glared at Kagome but took his seat.

Kagome sighed and took her seat next to him.

Meanwhile

Ayame Ookami was late getting to school this morning.

'This is great! My first day back and I'm already having a bad day! I need to hurry and get to English class!' she thought trying to get the combination to her locker right. She spun the lock a few times then pulled expecting the lock to pop open, but it didn't. Ayame tried again and again with no avail.

She became annoyed. "This just isn't my day!" she exclaimed leaning against her locker.

Kouga walked down the empty hall to take the attendance to the office. 'Boy do I love leadership, all I have to do is run errands,' he thought whistling as he rounded the corner.

He noticed a girl leaned against her locker looking beyond angry. He decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in class? You skipping or something?" he asked her. When she looked at him, his breath caught.

She was very pretty, with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Those bright green eyes were currently burning with anger.

"Oh yeah, I'm skipping with a pass, in the middle of the hall," she snapped angrily.

"No need to bite my head off," Kouga snapped back. She sighed, and sent him an apologetic look.

"Sorry. My locker won't open, and I'm already 15 minutes late for class!" she told him.

Kouga was too busy checking her out. 'Man she's hot!' he thought.

"HELLO!!! EARTH TO BOY," her voice snapped him out of his inspection of her body. "Oh, sorry about that. Maybe I can be of some assistance," he gave her a sexy smirk and started twirling the lock.

"Uh, how are you going to open my locker without my combination?" she asked.

"Watch and learn," Kouga told her. He turned the lock a few more times, knocked on the corners three times and like magic her lock popped open. (AN: I don't know if that really works, but feel free to try)

Her mouth hung open. Kouga turned and smirked. "You were saying?"

"Um…Thank you," she managed to get out. "Anytime," Kouga started to walk off but stopped.

"Oh, and the name's Kouga," he told her before leaving.

Ayame watched him walk down the hall and noticed his muscles through his shirt.

'Has has a NICE body,' she thought.

----Meanwhile-----

In chemistry Rin unfortunately got paired with a pretty boy with blonde hair and grey eyes. His name was Yahtosu, and he was sitting way too close to Rin.

Sesshomaru had got paired with a girl named Misuru who was too busy TRYING to flirt to focus on the assignment. Rin watched as Misuru came onto Sess like the slut she was and anger began to build up inside her.

"Sesshomaru…has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" Misuru drawled.

Sesshomaru was tired of Misuru's pointless flirting and he noticed Yahtosu was too close to Rin.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he automatically knew he had a message.

It read: Bummer we couldn't get paired together. Yahtosu is such a flirt and it's ticking me off.

Sesshomaru answered: This pathetic female next to me is making this Sesshomaru sick. Shall I dispose of the putrid man next to you?

Rin wrote: No thank you Sesshy, he isn't worth your time. But I may have a problem with Misuru over there.

Sesshomaru smirked, and stood. He walked up to the teacher.

"This Sesshomaru cannot work with Misuru. She's not focused and I do not desire an 'F' on this assignment," he told her.

Rin stood also. "Yeah and Yahtosu over here isn't focused either!" she said out loud.

"Look, I don't have time for your complaints so just switch partners," the teacher stated.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to walk back to his seat. "Misuru, we're switching partners so you're working with Yahtosu," he told her coolly. Misuru gasped and scowled.

"But Sess-" "We don't have all day Misuru," Rin's voice interrupted her protest. She stood behind Misuru with her stuff in her hand.

Misuru glared at Rin who just tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting…"

Misuru huffed, gathered her stuff and left. When she passed Rin, she said, "Bitch,"

Rin smiled. "Damn right," she shot back. Sesshomaru smirked. "Let's get started Sesshy," Rin smiled.

With Shippo

In History class Shippo wasn't paying attention to the teacher, the lesson, or even Eri, who was trying to flirt hard. The only thing on his mind was Kirara.

:: "You make me sick….Our friendship is over"::

Her words echoed in his mind. He'd tried calling her the night before but she wouldn't accept his phone calls. Shippo sighed. 'Kirara…'

Eri pouted when she realized he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Shippo…." She whined. Then suddenly the class door swung open and Kirara walked in holding Manten's hand. She wore a black mini skirt with a hot pink low cut V-collar shirt that showed a bit of her cleavage. Along with that she wore some matching open toe pumps.

Shippo's mouth opened. "Ms. Suju, you're late," the teacher stated.

"Duh, tell me something I don't know," Kirara snapped. Manten chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to her seat, behind Shippo. Shippo was beyond pissed, and it showed.

'What the hell is going on with her?' he thought.

"Kirara, what the hell, why are you hanging with Manten of all people?" he asked. Kirara gave him her most dirty, nasty, angry look ever.

"The same reason you hang with that slut Eri, besides, Manten's my boyfriend. I can hang with him whenever the hell I want to," she snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Shippo demanded. "Mr. Fox, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

Shippo shook his head, his eyes still trained on Kirara. Eri glared at Kirara.

"Who're you calling a slut?" she snapped. "You, did I stutter?" Kirara shot back. "Don't call me a slut because you're mad Shippo didn't want you!" Eri told her.

Shippo noticed the hurt look that appeared on Kirara's face, but disappeared in an instant.

Realization dawned on Shippo, and he then felt lower than dirt. 'That's why she's mad…' he thought.

"Say that again," Kirara told Eri who took the bait. "You're mad because Shippo doesn't want yo-"

SMACK!!!! Kirara jumped across her desk and smacked Eri, then started beating the crap out of her.

Shippo tried to pull the two apart but Kirara wouldn't budge. Tears streamed down Kirara's face as she used Eri's face as a punching bag.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BITCH!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed.

Shippo never seen Kirara so angry before. He finally managed to pull the two apart. Eri laid on the floor bruised and crying. Shippo helped her up and she began to cry on his chest.

Kirara glared at the two as Manten came over. Dusting herself off, she got up.

"Think twice before you mouth off to ME bitch," Kirara spat before leaving with Manten. Shippo wanted to stop her but thought against it.

'Kirara, why didn't you tell me?' he thought.

That's it for now. If you thought that fight was good, then you'll enjoy what's in store for this fic. There will be lots more fights, including Shippo vs. Manten (Chapter 14), Kagome and Kikyo (Chapter 10), Sango and Koharu (also Chapter 10) and the best, Rin and Kagura (Chapter 16)! Plz R&R and I hope you enjoyed it!

There will be updates for E.W. High and Miami Drama coming at you so be on the lookout!

Hhhhhhh'


	8. Gym class

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and you don't have to make me keep saying it…._

_Marrying a Hanyou_

_Chapter 8: Gym Class_

_Kagome was relieved that Inuyasha was finally calm but for some reason he wouldn't talk to her._

_He wouldn't even look her way. Every time she said something to him, his response was ''feh''. It was starting to really irritate her._

"_Hey Miro, what's up with Inuyasha? He won't talk to me," Kagome had asked Miroku who simply shrugged._

"_Your guess is as good as mine," he answered. Kagome sighed._

_After the teacher finished his lecture and gave them their assignment, Kagome turned to Inuyasha determined to know what was wrong with him. "Inuyasha, I won't know what is wrong with you or what to do about it unless you tell me what's wrong!" she exclaimed._

"_Feh," he answered. Kagome had enough. Grabbing some of the hair that rested on his shoulders, she forced him to look at her. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She all but yelled._

"_Higurashi! In the hall!" the teacher yelled. Kagome growled at her fiancé, but did as she was told._

_Once she was out in the hall, she was fuming. 'How dare him…' she thought._

"_So Higurashi got sent in the hall…" Kagome didn't have to look to know who said that. "Piss off slut," she retorted._

_The smirk that had settled on Kikyo's face was replaced by an anger look. "Very funny, Higurashi, but I'll_

_beat those retorts out of you if you keep trying me," she snapped._

_Kagome laughed._

"_Are you crazy or just plain STUPID? The day you beat me will be the day that I actually want you to be my friend, but that'll never happen, sorry to burst your bubble," she said. The teacher opened the door before Kikyo could say anything else._

"_Higurashi, you can come back in, but no more outbursts," he said. Kagome smiled politely, "Yes sir," she said walking back in the class._

_Kagome went back to her seat only to see that Sango and Inuyasha had switched seats._

_Sango gave her a I don't know what's going on look Kagome huffed and opened her book._

'_I'm going to find out what's wrong with him,' she thought._

_After the period was over _

_Next everybody (Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin) had gym. Kagome put her books up and got her gym clothes. She met Sango and Rin in the locker room._

"_You guys, Inuyasha won't even talk to me!" she confided. "He is acting weird. He's awfully quiet," Sango stated._

_They didn't know Raena was behind them eavesdropping in the whole conversation._

'_Good, maybe now Inuyasha will talk to me,' she thought rushing to put on her clothes. Kagome sighed._

'_Inuyasha….what did I do?' she thought._

_Outside Inuyasha stood with Miroku and Sesshomaru saying nothing. "Inuyasha, man, what's wrong with you?" Miroku inquired._

_Inuyasha pouted. ''Feh,'' he snapped. : "If you lay one finger on Hojou, I'll never forgive you!": Kagome's angry words still repeated in his head._

'_I can't believe she defended that fag!!' he thought angrily. "Quit sulking Inuyasha, you look even more pathetic than usual," Sesshomaru said calmly._

_Inuyasha snapped his head in Sesshomaru's direction. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW SESSHOMARU?! NOTHING, SO SHUT IT!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru merely glared at his brother darkly before punching him, sending Inuyasha flying to the ground._

_Miroku shook his head. "I envy the love between you two," he said. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!'' Inuyasha yelled. "Pathetic half breed," Sesshomaru scoffed._

"_Inuyasha are you ok?!" Raena appeared out of nowhere and helped him up. She then linked their arms together. Inuyasha looked at her like she was out of her mind. "What the-"_

_Miroku shook his head again. 'If Kagome sees this she'll…'_

_A gasp cut his thoughts off. Kagome walked out of the locker room with Sango and Rin to see Raena hanging all over __her_ fiancé.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's heated gaze on him and almost felt guilty. _Almost._ Besides, what was he doing wrong?

"You know what, I don't have time for this," Kagome stated before stomping off. Sango took one last look at Inuyasha before following her best friend.

Rin stormed over to him and snapped, "What in the hell is wrong with you?! Just because you're mad at Kagome for God knows what, that doesn't mean you can pick up Raena! You're pathetic," she said that in a very Sesshomaru-like manner, and it didn't escape her notice.

Miroku chuckled. "You hang around Sesshomaru entirely too much,'' he commented. Rin blushed a bit. Raena was still latched onto Inuyasha and he shook her off.

"You act like I told her to hang on me!" he protested. "It didn't look like you had a _problem_ with it!" she shouted.

"Whatever," Inuyasha spat before he walked off. "Inuyasha, where are you going?!" Raena asked.

"Away from you," he tossed over his shoulder. "You know Rin, Raena latched onto Inuyasha after helping him up, and he was about to shake her off until you guys came. Maybe you should be mad at Raena," he said.

Rin looked up in thought, then looked at Raena. Out of nowhere Rin punched Raena.

"That's for messing with my best friend's boyfriend you slut!" she said before turning to follow Sesshomaru who was leaving. Miroku started laughing.

Raena snarled and lunged at Rin.

With Kagome and Sango

"How could he, I mean I know he's mad, but that doesn't give him a reason to hang all over Raena!" Kagome fumed.

Sango listened as Kagome ranted. "You're right Kagome, but did you ever stop to think that Raena may have been the one hugging on Inuyasha? She does come onto the most attractive boys in school," she stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain the silent treatment," Kagome turned and looked at Sango.

"I think I know why he's mad. Hojou walked up like Inuyasha wasn't even there and even after finding about the two of you, he still tried to go out with you. And you defended him. No offense, but if I were Inuyasha I'd be mad at you too," Sango explained.

Kagome looked down at the ground in guilt. "What was I supposed to do, let Inuyasha kill Hojou?" she asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, but do you remember what you said to him?"

Kagome thought back. : "If you lay one finger on Hojou, I'll never forgive you!":

Kagome then felt ten times worse. "What have I done?" she whispered. Inuyasha then came from around the corner.

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes and turned away from him in guilt. He sighed.

"Kagome…"

"You don't have to say anything Inuyasha," she said quietly. Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Just so you know, Raena was only helping me up after my stupid brother punched me," he said.

"Maybe you deserved it," Sango muttered. Inuyasha glared at her, "The ears, remember I can hear what you say," he growled.

"Yeah…I think I better go," Sango said walking off. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. He could smell the salt of her tears.

"Aww, Kagome, don't cry," he said. "I'm sorry," she choked out as she turned to face him.

The tears escaped. "I shouldn't have defended Hojou like that but I didn't want you to get in trouble Inuyasha," she said.

He hugged her. "It's ok, stop crying," he told her. Kagome hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before pulling away. Kagome stared into his eyes.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her slowly and tenderly.

-At the blacktop-

"Fight! Fight!" Raena had snarled and lunged at Rin after getting punched. Rin was caught off guard but she managed to dodge the charge and grabbed Raene's light brown hair and swung her around.

"Somebody get Rin off her!!" someone yelled as Rin beat Raena down. Sesshomaru made his way through the crowd and lifted Rin off Raena. Rin struggled to get out of his grasp as he pulled her away from the crowd.

"Let me go! I'll kill her!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to smirk. "Rin," he started but noticed Rin was running back over to Raena.

Raena was up and ready for Rin. "Yea, come on bitch!" she panted. Rin walked up to her but paused saying, "THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON THIS RIN!!"

Then she power-punched Raena. Raena fell to the ground with a loud thud, knocked out.

Sesshomaru rushed through the crowd and in a flash disappeared with Rin. Sango had finally made it through the crowd only to see her friend gone.

"Rin!! Rin!!" she called. "Sesshomaru has her," Miroku said. Sango sighed in relief and followed Miroku to the track, and the two began to walk.

"Wow, I never seen Rin so mad!" she exclaimed. He laughed. "Yeah, you should have seen when she first hit Raena. Sango?" he asked carefully.

"Yes?" she asked. She was really enjoying this time with Miroku.

"Um…do you…uh…want to go on a real date this weekend, you know the one we're going on this weekend is because of Koharu and all…." he started.

Sango looked at him surprised. "I mean if you don't I'll completely…." "I'd love to," Sango cut him off.

Miroku smiled. 'He has such a sexy smile!' Sango thought. Miroku took her hand then and walked a little faster.

-Later at lunch-

Shippo was on his way to lunch. He had stopped by his locker and noticed Kirara at hers. 'Here's my chance,' he thought.

Closing his locker, he walked over to her. She ignored him.

"Look Kirara, you can't stay mad forever," he said. She turned to glare at him. "I'll sure as hell try," she retorted and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm gently.

"Kirara, I know why you're mad and I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "Too late, let go!" she demanded.

"Not until you listen," he said. "I told you our friendship is over! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she snatched her arm away and stomped off.

Shippo sighed and turned to walk to the cafeteria only to come face to face with Manten.

"You better leave my girl alone," he growled. Even though Manten stood taller than Shippo, Shippo wasn't scared in the least it, or intimidated.

He looked up at Manten. "And if I don't?" he challenged. "You'll be sorry," Manten was getting mad.

"We'll see," Shippo said walking away. Manten glared after him. Shippo enter the cafeteria and immediately spotted Inuyasha and the others.

He sat down still aggravated about Manten and depressed about Kirara.

Kagome gave him a concerned look. "what's wrong Shippo?" "Kirara is dating Manten," he said angrily.

"WHAT?!" Kagome, Sango, Rin exclaimed. Shippo nodded. "I tried talking to her, but she's still mad at me,"

"I heard she had a fight with Eri," Miroku stated. Shippo looked at him. "Yeah, and that's when I figured out why she's mad at me," "Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she likes me…." Shippo said looking down in shame. "ABOUT TIME!" Kagome said loudly, startling everyone. "She liked you for years but you never noticed," she explained.

"Well it's too late now," Shippo said. "It's never too late, Shippo and we're behind one-hundred per-"

"Hey Shippo," Eri cut Kagome off and sat next to he boyfriend. Kagome closed he mouth.

Rin and Sesshomaru then came to the table and sat down. Rin raised her eyebrows and her nostrils expanded. She didn't like when people messed with her friends and she knew about Kirara and Eri's fight.

She plastered on a fake smile. "Hi Eri!" she exclaimed. Eri smiled. "Hi,"

"I heard you got in a fight with Kirara," she said. "Yeah, I did," Eri said. The fool. Shippo couldn't even look her in the eye. "Shippo what's wrong, you look sad," Eri said looking at him. Shippo gave her a look of pity, you could see the scratches and bruises on her face. "Nothing's wrong Eri," he said hugging her.

"Anyways, what did you say to get whooped?" Sango asked. Shippo sent her a look saying stop now.

Eri looked down. "She called me a slut and I-". She was cut off by Kagome. "And you said something stupid to get yourself beat up," she said glaring at Eri.

Eri sat there trying to figure out something to say. "What exactly did you say?" Rin asked. "That's enough, Rin," Shippo said.

"No Shippo, let her tell us what she said," Kagome said. "Eri, you don't have to answer them," Shippo felt sorry for his girlfriend.

"I said that she shouldn't get mad because Shippo doesn't want her," Sango got mad.

"You said that?!" "That deserves an ass whooping," Rin stated. Kagome walked over to Eri.

"You said that and what, you thought you wouldn't get your ass tore up?" she demanded.

"She shouldn't have called me a slut, and she should acknowledge that Shippo's mine," Eri stood her ground.

"Listen you tramp don't you talk about my friend like that again or you'll have a fist in your face!" she said angrily.

"Stop! How would you feel if you were in her shoes?!" Shippo got angry. "It's her fault for saying that when she had no business saying it." Inuyasha came to Kagome's defense.

Shippo went off on them. "OH SHUT UP!! YOU GUYS WEREN'T THERE TO BEGIN WITH SO YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!! YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY SO STOP GANGING UP ON ERI!!" he yelled.

Kagome shut up and sat down. Shippo stood up. "Let's go Eri," he said as she got up to follow him.

"There goes another one," Miroku muttered. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. Miroku pointed towards Kirara who was sitting with Manten and his friends. "Is she wearing ALL black?!" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's Shippo's fault," Kagome huffed. Miroku sighed. "Kagome, did you ever stop to realize that maybe if he had have known about Kirara liking him, he probably would have realized his feelings sooner?" he asked.

Kagome closed her mouth. "He's going through some tough times, what losing his best friend to a jerk and you guys aren't making it better, you making it worse," Miroku stated softly. Rin, Sango, and Kagome looked down in shame.

"So says Miroku who gets off flirting with girls he can't have," Inuyasha muttered. Miroku heard.

"Who needs them, I have Sango," he said putting his arm around her shoulder. Sango blushed.

The bell rang. "We should apologize to Shippo," Rin said standing up. Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha. "See you after class ok?" He smirked. "Ok," he said.

They kissed and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile

"What if we get caught?" "We won't, shut up!" Manten whispered fiercely. Kirara sighed.

How she let Manten talk her into skipping class she'll never know. She was a straight A student for Christ's sake!!

"Manten, I don't want to do this, I'm going to class," Kirara got up from their hiding spot on the side of the school and was about to walk back into the building when Manten grabbed the back of her neck roughly.

"You'll stay right here and don't mutter a word or you'll be sorry, got that?!" he snarled. Kirara whimpered as she held back tears.

When did Manten get so violent? Whatever the reason, she didn't like it.

After school

Kagome and Inuyasha got to his house to a big surprise. There stood Kagome's mom and Inuyasha's dad looking quite pleased with themselves.

Simultaneously, the two got out his Ferrari saying, "What're you two so happy about?"

"W finally found a place for you two. Pack your things, you're moving!" Kagome's mom said. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and both fainted.

No flames Plz!! Stay tuned for the next chapter, Plz R and R!

Next: A new home


	9. A new home

Yay! Another update!

Marrying a hanyou

Chapter 9: A new home

Inuyasha and Kagome fainted. Inuyasha's father, InuTaisho, quickly ran over to the two to make sure they were ok.

"You think that was too big a surprise?" he asked Ariko (Kagome's mom). She fanned Kagome.

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to faint," she said.

Inutaisho took out a silver whistle and blew in it. Ariko looked confused.

"What was that supposed to do it was silent," she said. All of a sudden Inuyasha shot up and barked like a dog. Inutaisho couldn't help but to laugh. When realization dawned on Inuyasha, he blushed.

"What the hell was that for dad?!" he demanded. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mom?" she asked before sitting up. Ariko smiled at her daughter. "You ok, sweetie?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "I had the strangest dream….you and Mr. Taisho bought Inuyasha and I a house," she said.

"That was no dream Kagome," Inuyasha said grimly. Kagome looked around, then at her mother. "YOU BOUGHT US A HOUSE?!" she demanded.

Ariko smiled. "We think you two are old enough to have your own place and since you two are to be married, it's only appropriate," she said.

"I'M NOT EVEN 18 YET MOM!!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha winced beside her.

Kagome noticed and rubbed his ears. "Sorry Inu," she apologized. Ariko looked at her watch.

"We'll go look at it since we have time," InuTaisho nodded in agreement. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and sighed.

"Ok," Inuyasha answered. Inutaisho smiled. "Then let's go," he said.

at the house

Inuyasha and Kagome followed Ariko and Inutaisho to a beautiful condo located in front of short hills that overlooked a huge lake. "Wow," they said at the same time. They parked and got out. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Ariko asked excitedly.

Kagome said nothing as she continued to gawk at the house. First they toured the backyard which was complete with a full basketball court, a 10 ft deep swimming pool, a spa, and a love-swing that rested on the hill overlooking the lake.

"It's…." Kagome was at a loss for words. Inutaisho smirked, then continued to the inside of the condo. The inside was decorated in cream, black and gold. Right when you walked through the front door, there was a small hallway that donned a wardrobe hook to put your jackets on, and small area to take your shoes off.

The hallway led to the sitting room that had a small couch and a couple of recliners. It had tons of pictures of both Inuyasha and Kagome.

The sitting room led to the dining room and kitchen. The kitchen was very neat, it had white marble counters and glass cupboards. The microwave was built into the wall and they had a refrigerator that served ice and water. A counter separated the kitchen and dining room, and it had a couple of stools sitting in front of it making it look like a small bar.

The dining room had a long table that sat up to 10 people, and the table cloth was a beautiful cream color. The plates were black and gold and the silverware all lay neatly beside each plate. Glasses also rested in the table.

Kagome was near fainting again. (AN: We all know how much Kagome faints). They then walked back into the sitting room and Inutaisho stopped at a door.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha asked bored. Inutaisho only smirked again. "We saved the best for last," he said before opening the door.

The living room was huge, was decorated in the same cream, black and gold as the rest of the house. A enormous chandelier rested above the room. There were stairs that you had to go down before getting to the room.

A pretty black and gold sectional sofa wrapped around a small circular dip in the floor that had black and gold pillows and bean bags in there. The carpet was cream.

A big black Plasma screen TV complete with a full entertainment system and home theater set rested against the wall.

The entertainment system had a VCR, DVD player, and every movie and games imaginable. They also had a PS2, XBOX, PS3, XBOX 360 and a Nintendo Wii there.

A small office was set up against the back wall, with a desk, computer, laptop, and every thing else that would be in an office there.

Glass doors led outside. And stairs led to the rooms.

"You guys got all this ready in a week?" Inuyasha said in awe. Ariko nodded proudly. "You two will move in this weekend,"

Kagome felt dizzy. 'Everything is happening so fast, first I get engaged, then I'm moving into a condo….' she thought.

"You ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern. She nodded. "Yeah, just surprised," she said.

"Now you two, with such a big house comes a lot of responsibility," Ariko started. Kagome sighed.

"I know mom, no wild parties, don't be junky…." Ariko laughed. "No dear, I was saying that expecting lots of grandchildren," she said.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened and they turned beat red. "MOM!!" Kagome shrieked.

Inutaisho couldn't help but to laugh.

"We should get going," he said after the laughter died down. Ariko nodded.

"Kagome, you're welcome to either stay at Inuyasha's or stay home," she told her daughter. Kagome sighed. "I'll stay at Inuyasha's, I'm not quite ready to come back home away from the comfortable king sized bed, spa inside my room, and all the junk food I can eat," Kagome closed her eyes dreamily.

"Oh jeez," Inuyasha muttered. Ariko smiled lovingly. "Ok, sweetheart. I'll be leaving in two days ok?"

Kagome nodded. "Ok mom," she said. She then followed Inuyasha to his car and they left. The ride was silent and uncomfortable. Kagome sighed.

"What do you think of our parents getting us our own place to stay Inuyasha?" she asked Inuyasha to break the silence. Inuyasha remained silent.

'Wow, I'm glad they got a house, now I can be with Kagome when I want….this means more making out…Hehe' he thought as he smiled stupidly.

Kagome looked at her fiancé plaster a silly grin on his face. "Inuyasha, did u hear what I said?" she asked. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts.

"Feh, I heard you, I don't care whether or not we have our own place. As long as I have a place to eat, sleep, watch TV, and wash then I'm happy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "That's not what I meant," she muttered. "I mean, don't you feel like we're too young to live on our own?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha snorted as he made a left turn. "We're 18-" "!7," Kagome corrected him.

"Whatever. We're old enough and with the money we'll inherit there's nothing to worry about. All we have to do is sit back, take over the family business, and make babies," he stated.

Kagome gasped, then slapped his arm. "You pervert!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha laughed.

"That would be Miroku," he shot back. Kagome shook her head. "Miroku's not a perv," she stated.

"You haven't been around him long enough. You'll see," Inuyasha chuckled as they pulled up to the mansion.

Inuyasha parked his car in his garage and the two made their way to his room. Kagome sat down on his bed and Inuyasha his head on her lap and grabbed the remote.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What's up?" Kagome stayed silent for a moment. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Kagome?" "Let's throw a party after we move in!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha looked surprised then he smiled. "Now there's an idea," he smirked.

"And we can invite all our friends. We'll invite Shippo and Kirara so we can get them to make up!" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha brought his head up and kissed Kagome's lips. "You're something else, Kagome," he whispered.

Shivers went down her spine. 'I LOVE it when he does that!' she thought.

"Inuyasha I just wanted to tell you I-" Inutaisho busted in the room to see the two teens staring into each other's eyes.

He cleared his throat when the two looked at him confused. "I've been called to a meeting so I'm leaving tonight ok?" he told them.

Inuyasha nodded. "Have a safe trip Mr. Taisho," Kagome offered him a warm smile. Inutaisho smiled back. He nodded and left.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched TV in silence for about an hour, most of that time being spent arguing over what to watch.

"Kagome! Phone!" a call from Sesshomaru cut the last argument short. Kagome growled at Inuyasha and left his room to receive her phone call.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hello? K-Kagome?" a voice stuttered. A female voice.

"Who is this?" Kagome asked confused. The voice sounded so familiar…..

"It's me, Manaru," Kagome went from confused to angry. "You…what do you want?" she demanded.

Manaru had been a good friend of Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame until she sold them out to hang with Raena and the popular crowd.

"Kagome…I know you're mad at me, we haven't spoken in the last two years," Manaru started. Kagome let out a mocking chuckle.

"Yeah I know. You sold me and my friends out to popularity. Now what do I owe the pleasure of getting a phone call from you and how did you know I was over Inuyasha's?" she growled.

"That isn't important….I'm calling about Raena," Manaru sounded desperate. "What about her," Kagome asked coldly.

"She's been scheming to get Inuyasha from you, she wants to break you guys up. The whole school knows you two are an item and she's pissed. She gave me specific orders to make your life a living hell, but I can't do it. I still care about you Kagome, even though I did choose popularity over you. I couldn't go through with it. She told me that if I didn't, she'd make MY life a hell," Kagome could hear Manaru cry and knew it wasn't a joke.

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up Manny. I guess you're not a complete bitch," Manaru laughed and sniffled.

"Stay home tomorrow, I'll handle this," Kagome said.

"Ok, thanks again Kagome," Manaru said then hung up. Kagome sighed. "What's wrong wench?"

Kagome was startled to see Inuyasha standing against the wall with is arms crossed. "It's nothing," she said.

"I could smell your anger and I could hear you, so there's no need to lie to me," he growled. Kagome raised a brow.

"Don't worry about it, its nothing Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha growled and pinned Kagome to the wall. Kagome let out a startled yelp.

"Don't lie to me I can smell your anger, what's going on?" he snarled. Kagome sighed again and looked the other way.

"It was Manaru. She called to tell me Raena was scheming to make my life hell and break us up. She even went as far as to threaten to make Manaru's life hell if she didn't make mine hell," she explained.

Inuyasha balled his fist up. "THAT BITCH," he exclaimed. Kagome hugged him around the waist.

"Don't worry, his plan won't work because I won't let it. That bitch is going down," she said softly, resting her head on his chest.

Inuyasha combed her hair softly with his claws. "Yea, I hope so," he said calmly. Kagome looked up at him and kissed him.

"I know so," she said softly.

(Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru stood in his room dialing Rin's number.

"Hello?" came a bubbly voice. "Rin, this is Sesshomaru,"

"Oh hi Sesshy, are you coming over to work on the project?" Rin asked. "Yes, I'm on my way, don't go anywhere," "Ok, I'll be waiting,"

"Bye Rin," "Bye Sess," they hung up. Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and walked out his room, then the mansion to his garage.

Getting into his truck, he quickly cranked it up and sped off to his best friend's (though he'd never admit it) house.

(Rin)

Rin made sure her room was extra clean and that her little sister was away at a friend's. Her parents were on their second honeymoon and so she wouldn't be seeing them for another week or so.

She changed into a oversized black tee and blue jean short-shorts, and pulled her long hair into a messy ponytail. After about 15 minutes she heard the doorbell ring.

She jumped and raced down the stairs to open the door. Sesshomaru stood there in a white muscled tank and baggy blue jeans. Rin could've melted. "Hi Sesshy!" Rin squealed enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with his usual cold stare. "Let's get started on the project!" Rin grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs and into her room.

Her room was painted a burnt orange, with beige furniture. It wasn't too big, but still roomy. Her bed overflowed with stuffed animals, like the typical girly room.

A picture frame on top of her dresser caught Sesshomaru's eye. He picked it up.

It was him and Rin at their middle school prom. He was dressed in an all white silk Tuxedo with a red tie. Rin had on a pure white spaghetti strap dress. It was simple but it hugged her curves and flowed to the top of her white heels.

Her hair flowed gracefully down her back. Both were turned right, Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands rested on top of his. She smiled brightly at the camera while Sesshomaru had his signature expression.

"You still have this picture?" he asked. Rin saw the picture and smiled. "Of course," she said turning on her computer, "it was one of the best nights of my life!"

Sesshomaru looked at the picture one last time before setting it down and walking over to her.

"Ok, since I'm good at Power points and you're good at reports, I was thinking I do the Power point and you do the report, is that ok?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

He got his notebook and book he brought along and sat at the other side of Rin's desk and began to work on the rough draft of the report.

The two worked in silence, until Sesshomaru was done with the rough draft. "Let me know when you're done with the slide show," he told Rin.

"Ok," she answered. He picked up the photo album she had on her bed and began flipping through it.

The first was of him, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo before they went to the mall just this past weekend.

The next picture was of Sesshomaru scowling in a pink tutu. Rin was hysterical in the background.

"Hm, I should have burned this picture," he said. Rin looked and laughed a little. "I had to hide that from you for a long time," she said.

Sesshomaru flipped to the next picture. It was him giving her a piggyback ride in the park when they were younger.

Rin watched him flip through the album. 'Sesshomaru has been my best friend since we were 5, but do I like him more?' she thought.

Sesshomaru flipped to a picture of him and Rin dressed up for history. They switched clothes. Rin wore his armor while he wore her kimono.

Rin smiled big, although his clothes were too big for her. Rin got up and looked at the picture with him and started laughing.

"I had to beg you for two weeks to let me wear that," Sesshomaru smirked a little.

"Lets finish the project," he said putting the album down and walking to the computer. "Sesshomaru, what do you think of me now that we're older?" Rin blurted out.

She mentally slapped her forehead when Sesshomaru looked at her. "I mean because-"

Sesshomaru cut Rin off by placing his hand on her cheek. "This Sesshomaru thinks your beautiful," Rin gave him a smile. "Now, lets finish," he said.

(Meanwhile at Shippo's)

Shippo sat in his room trying to get some homework done. He and Kirara would always do their homework together, so it was hard for him to concentrate with her not there. He glanced over at the phone.

'Should I call her?' he thought. He shook his head and walked over to the phone and dialed the number he'd known since he was smaller. It was Kirara's.

"May I speak to Kirara please?" Shippo asked when her mom picked up. "Oh hi Shippo, its been a while. Sorry but Kirara's out with her friends,"

Shippo sighed in disappointment. "Oh ok, can you tell her I called?" "Yeah. Shippo?" her mom said. "Yes ma'am?" he asked. "I'm worried about her. She doesn't talk to me anymore and she seems depressed and angry. Can you talk to her?" she asked.

'And it's all my fault,' he thought guiltily. "I'll talk to her," he said. Her mom thanked him and hung up. Shippo went back to his desk and took out some paper.

'I'll talk to her alright,' he thought and started writing. "If she won't listen to my spoken words then she'll read the written words," he said to himself.

_Dear Kirara,_

_Before you throw this letter away- knowing you- read it. Please. You know as well as I do that I had no idea you liked me, and here you go getting mad at me as soon as I start going out with Eri. But you were right, I didn't take the time to notice what was right in front of me and I'm sorry for hurting you._

_Kirara, you've been my best friend forever and I've never took the time to realize how much I really loved you. But you got to understand the pressure I'm going through . Being a guy whose going to turn 18 in a while isn't a walk in the park. I'm still going through puberty (lol). Well anyway, I hope you accept my apology._

_Shippo_

Shippo finished the letter and sighed. 'Never realized how miserable I am without her,' he thought changing and climbing into bed.

(Kirara)

Kirara walked in the house later that night . "Kirara, where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" her mom exclaimed.

Kirara rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself MOTHER" she growled as she started up the stairs.

"Shippo called for you," her mom said. Kirara stopped dead in her tracks. 'Shippo?' she thought. "He wanted me to tell you that," her mom said walking off..

(Rin and Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru and Rin were finished for the night. "Wow, we did a lot on the first day," Rin said stretching.

Sesshomaru said nothing at first, but then turned to leave saying, "Rin I'll see you tomorrow," Rin sat in her chair and nothing for a few minutes.

"Wait Sesshomaru, do want to stay for dinner? I mean I can cook something if you want." Rin said walking up to him. He started down the stairs.

Rin stood with a sad expression on her face. "Rin, yes," he said at the bottom. Her face lit up and she practically flew down the stairs. "Ok Sesshy," she called.

They walked into the kitchen and Rin began getting things out.

She hummed as she started to cook. Sesshomaru sat silently watched her. "Hey, how do you like your steak seasoned?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Not too much salt," he said watching the curves of her body as she jumped around.

He noticed her standing on her tiptoes to reach the salt in the high cabinet over the stove. Next thing she knew she felt two strong hands go around her waist lifting her up. Rin looked down to see Sesshomaru picking her up.

She grabbed the salt and then Sesshomaru set her down. She blushed a little.

"Um…thanks Sesshomaru," she said quietly. Sesshomaru said nothing as he pushed a strand of hair that was hanging over her face behind her ear. He then bent down and gave Rin a slow and tender kiss.

Rin's eyes widened in surprised, but she began to kiss him back. As he deepened the kiss her arms went around his neck and drew him closer.

Her train of thought was lost as the two stood there encased in a slow passionate kiss.

MUAHAHAHAHAH!! THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! MUAHAHAHA!! YOU MUST TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!

Next: FIGHT!!


	10. FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Inuyasha, why would I waste my time writing fanfics about him? I'd just make a sequel to the anime…..

Oh, and just a reminder, this fic will be changing scenes constantly, because everyone had their own thing going on. So I don't want to receive any reviews complaining about it. Like I said, this fic was pre-written, and I'm just typing it up, and I'm making TONS of changes to the original, but not too many……

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 10: FIGHT!!!!!

Sesshomaru promptly woke up on time the next morning. He was dressed and ready to leave an hour early. But he couldn't shake last night's kiss out of his mind.

'That kiss, does it mean something?' he questioned himself. He gathered his things and suddenly remembered that he had to pick Rin up.

He made his way to Kagome's room, and knocked on her door before entering. Inuyasha sat on her bed dressed in a cream colored sweater, baggy blue jeans and cream colored Tims. To top it off he wore a cream skull cap to match.

Kagome was still fixing her hair in her mirror, but she wore a black turtle-neck with a thick black belt around her stomach, tight blue jeans tucked into knee-high stiletto heeled boots.

She was curling her hair so that she had candy curls all over her head, and they bounced about her shoulders. They both turned and stared at Sesshomaru.

He wore a gray and white sweater, baggy black jeans, and matching Tims. He also wore a grey and white skull cap. He frowned at Inuyasha.

"I always knew you wanted to be like me brother, but you don't have to dress like me," he said sarcastically. "You wish. It's cold today, so I decided to wear a sweater. You're the one who decided to copy me," Inuyasha snorted.

"A cold day in hell, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat. "I'm leaving."

Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Ok Sesshomaru. See you at school," she said. Sesshomaru walked out her room and to his garage, deciding to drive his white Tahoe.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Inuyasha announced getting up from Kagome's bed. "Ok," she replied shortly.

"Let me know when you are done 'primping'" he grumbled. Kagome shot him a glare as he left. She continued on with her make-up.

'Maybe I shouldn't put it on, after all, today's the day I'm going to beat the shit out of Raena,' she thought. Shrugging the idea off, she put the final touches on her face, then preceded to gather her things.

Walking down the stairs, she decided to sneak up on Inuyasha who she noticed was standing in the living-room looking at the pictures on the wall.

She reached him and stretched out her arm to scare him when he turned and grabbed her arm. She jumped.

"You can't surprise me Kagome, I can smell you a mile away," he smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed. "You ruin everything," she pouted. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Oh? Then tell me I ruin this,"

Inuyasha kissed her lips softly, then deepened the kiss, showing how much he actually cared for her. Kagome was touched, and returned the kiss with fervor. She whimpered, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha ended the kiss and smiled down at her expectantly. "So?" Kagome rolled her eyes once again but smiled. "No, you do just fine," she giggled.

"You ready to go now?" he asked. Kagome nodded and followed him to the garage.

-Rin-

Rin sat in front of the mirror of her vanity table. She was applying some white and grey eye-shadow. When she was done she stood and looked at herself. She decided to wear a grey and white pants one-piece. It had grey and white patches all over along with glitter. She had matching boots, a purse and hat to match.

Her hair flowed down her to her mid-back and curled naturally at end. She smiled to herself and gathered her things so she would be ready when Sesshomaru arrived. She heard him pull up and rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru already at the door and was about to knock. She blushed a bit, then noticed his outfit.

"Oh my God, we are NOT wearing the same colors," she giggled. Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to stare at Rin.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned. Sesshomaru turned suddenly and said, "Let's go before we're late, Rin." "Ok," she smiled and followed him to his car.

-Meanwhile, at school-

Sango and Miroku sat under the big oak tree outside the school talking. Miroku couldn't get enough of looking at Sango. He watched as the wind blew Sango's hair in her smiling face. Sango sported a magenta turtle neck sweater, black leggings and matching magenta suede ankle boots.

Her hair was let down to frame her face. Miroku wore a purple and black Coogi shirt, matching jeans, and purple and black Jordan's. He also had a Coogi hoodie on.

"So you like it here so far?" she asked him. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I love this school already, because not only does my best friend go here, but I also got to meet a very beautiful girl," he said.

Sango blushed, knowing he was talking about her. Before she could say anything else, they heard a female voice say, "Miroku!"

The two looked to see Koharu coming towards them. Miroku inwardly groaned, while Sango frowned. Koharu came up wearing a pink tube top, with light blue low rise jeans, and pink pumps. She had a long sleeved light blue jean jacket the stopped where her tube top began and a pink J-lo hat to match. (That's a freakin' cute ass outfit btw….). She had a pink Baby Phat purse at her side and her nails were done so that they were pink with white tips.

Sango snorted in disgust, but had to admit that the outfit was on point. Koharu twirled around. "What do you think of my outfit, Miroku?" she asked.

Miroku looked confused and uncomfortable. "Um…it's fine, but isn't it a bit too cold to be wearing that?" he smiled nervously. "Thank you!!! You are so sweet!" Koharu exclaimed, ignoring the comment about it being cold and throwing her arms around his neck and sitting in his lap.

Sango's eyes widened in rage. Koharu continued to hug him to her, his face in her cleavage. (A/N: normally, Miro would be in heaven, but in this fic, he's not much of a perv...hehe)

"You are the finest thing on the face of the earth, you know that?" Koharu said to him, completely ignoring the fact that Sango was right beside them.

"Thanks, but can you let me go?" Miroku asked in a muffled voice. Koharu giggled and let him go.

"Sango?" Miroku said making sure she hadn't left, as he tried to get Koharu off him. Koharu snorted and smirked in her face, saying, "Oh, this ugly thing is still here?"

That was all she had to say to make Sango snap. Sango reached over and yanked Koharu by her hair. "BITCH," she ground out and started beating her senseless. Koharu screamed for help. "HELP SOMEONE GET HER OFFOF ME!" Sango sat there beating Koharu until Miroku got over his shock and pulled her away.

"LET ME GO!" Sango growled. Miroku took off with Sango. He didn't stop until he found a nice quiet place at the back of the school. Sango tried to get away and go back to Koharu.

"Sango, calm down." he said holding her face in his hands. "NO, WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?! SHE MUST BE ON CRACK TO THINK SHE CAN TALK TO ME, ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! I'LL BEAT SOME CLOTHES ON THAT SLUT!!!" she yelled.

"It's going to be ok," he reassured. "Not for her it ain't!" Sango said trying to get away once more. Miroku said nothing, but suddenly lowered his head, kissing her lips.

Sango's eyes widened. She gasped, giving Miroku permission to deepen the kiss and dip his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes drifted close, and she relaxed into the kiss.

She had no second thoughts about kissing him, she'd wanted this for so long. He slowly ended the kiss, and smiled at her. "Forget about her," he said. Sango blushed.

Miroku's smile widened as he lowered his head for another kiss.

-Ayame-

Ayame was dressed and ready to leave. "I don't need to be late this time, I didn't even get to talk to Kagome, Sango and Rin yesterday!" she said to herself.

She grabbed her jacket, purse, keys, and book bag. She got to the door and saw her math book on the front table. 'I was going to forget it, stupid me,' she thought grabbing it.

A paper fell out. Curious, she picked it up. It read Kouga Cox.

'Kouga Cox?' she thought. Then it came back. "He's the one that helped me yesterday," she said out loud. 'Is this his book? How'd I get it?' she thought.

Shrugging, she walked out the apartment she shared with her older sister. She threw her things in her light green Camry, got in, and drove off.

'Can't wait to see you Kouga, I got something for you,'

-Inuyasha and Kagome-

Inuyasha pulled up into the student parking lot and shut his truck off. He sat there in silence for a few minutes, and Kagome had no idea what was wrong.

He expression was unreadable. "Inu…yasha? Are you ok?" she asked turning his way and touching his arm. "So you're really going to fight Raena?"

Kagome looked down at her hands, then back at him. "Yeah, she's been asking for a beat down, so her wish is my command," she said.

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Just promise me one thing," he said. Kagome gave him a confused look. "What is it?"

"Promise me you'll beat that bitch down,"

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the school in silence. Rin thought about the kiss they shared the day before. 'That kiss, what did it mean?' she thought.

Her curiosity got the best of her. "Um…Sesshomaru?" she said. "What is it?" he asked.

Rin sighed before asking, "Sesshomaru, what did that kiss do between us, I mean what did it mean?" she asked. Sesshomaru cocked one eye to the side, looking at her.

"Rin, that kiss meant nothing to this Sesshomaru, our relationship remains as friends," he stated coolly.

Rin felt as if she was punched in the stomach. She looked down at her feet. "Oh," was all she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru didn't miss it, he could smell it as soon as the word nothing left his mouth. He looked down at her. "Let's get to class before we're late." he said.

Rin shook her head. "No, you go ahead, I have to meet someone," she said walking away. Sesshomaru knew she was lying.

The minute she turned that corner she was gonna cry all the way to the girl's room.

Rin walked to her locker willing herself not to cry. 'How could he say that the kiss meant nothing, it had to if he done it!' she thought. The effort became too hard and she let the tears go.

Sango walked up to her happy, only to see her best friend crying. "Rin, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Sesshomaru doesn't want to be with me," Rin cried. Sango held her tightly, cursing Sesshomaru mentally.

'Sesshomaru, you idiot!'

-Shippo-

Shippo had gotten to school a little late, but he was feeling a little bit better. He sported a blue and white sweater vest over a white long sleeved button up shirt, baggy blue jeans and all white forces. As he gathered his things from the backseat of his car, he noticed his letter to Kirara resting on top of one of his notebooks.

He sighed. 'I can only hope this gets through to her,' he thought. He then started his trek to his locker. First thing he noticed when he got there was Kirara at her locker.

He hurried and put some of his things away, except for the ones he'd need for first period, and walked over to her.

"Hey Kirara," he said.

Kirara turned, rolled her eyes and spat, "What do you want?"

He gave her a small smile before retrieving the letter from his pocket and handing it to her. " I wrote this for you," he told her shortly, before turning and walking away.

Kirara stared after him, a bit stunned, then finally looked at it. The front read, 'Your eyes ONLY'

Slamming her locker door close, she decided to read in her first class. (She does not share first period with Shippo).

Meanwhile Kagome stormed down the hallway in search of Raena. Inuyasha walked behind her, mesmerized by the way her hips switched as she walked.

Inuyasha shook off his trance and followed his fiancé. Kagome had a smirk on her face, but inside she was furious and ready to beat Raena down.

She spotted her standing at her locker talking to her friends. "Hey Raena," she called. Raena took one look at Kagome and glared.

"What bitch?" she called back. Kagome stomped up to her. "So I hear you're trying to break Inuyasha and I up," Kagome balled her fist up.

Raena looked around, her so called 'friends' had scattered, knowing how Kagome was when she was mad. She decided to be brave and answered rudely, "And if I am?" Kagome punched her right in the face. "Break that up!" Kagome yelled. Raena had staggered back, and stared at Kagome in disbelief. "You hit me,"

"Duh, bitch," Kagome shot back. People had started to crowd around them. Raena snarled and charge at Kagome, who dodged with ease. Kagome grabbed the back of her head and slammed her head into the lockers. Raena fell to the floor, giving Kagome the chance to beat on her.

The crowd all chanted 'Fight! Fight!' and Inuyasha decided Raena had enough ass whooping for one day and pulled Kagome off her.

"Good job," he whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled smugly and stood up. "That'll teach her," she said.

The bell for first period rang and the crowd dissipated, but Inuyasha and Kagome were stopped by the principal, who had been alerted about the fight.

"Ms. Higurashi, Ms. Najin, in my office. Mr. Takahashi, get to class," he said. Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome before leaving.

'This is just great,' Kagome thought, but followed the principal to his office. Raena shot daggers at her, but kept her distance.

'That's right bitch,' Kagome thought. The three reached the principal's office.

"I am very disappointed in the behavior displayed by you two today. For God's sake you're two of my top students!" the principal roared.

"Mr. Kiyoshi, I can explain," Raena stated. Mr. Kiyoshi sat down in his chair and crossed his arms. "Then explain,"

"I was in the hall minding my own business when Kagome here came out of nowhere and attacked me! Clearly I shouldn't get into troubled for using self-defense," Raena protested.

'Why that bit-' Kagome calmed herself down and put on her most innocent smile.

"Mr. Kiyoshi, I won't explain my actions today, because what's done is done, but I can assure you that I won't do it again," she said in a sweet voice.

Mr. Kiyoshi sighed. "For your sake it better not. I'm giving you both a one day suspension. Get to class," he stated.

Kagome smiled again and bowed politely before leaving with Raena. She gave Kagome a nasty look.

"You want another ass whooping?" Kagome threatened, balling her fists up for emphasis. Raena huffed and walked away.

Kagome smirked triumphantly and headed to class. She got there and took her seat next to Inuyasha.

After ten minutes she received a text from him.

_Inuyasha: Wat's the verdict?_

Kagome giggled.

_Kagome: Suspended for one day, Friday. Can you believe that?!_

_Inuyasha: What's so wrong with that? So you get an early weekend, so wat?_

_Kagome: You're missing the point, every time I miss school something good happens, like a fight or sumthin, ya know?_

_Inuyasha: I see your point, but I wudn't worry about it, besides, we have a party to throw Saturday. We're having it in the basement btw. I wudn't want anyone breaking anything upstairs cuz if so I'm breaking their neck._

Kagome laughed softly.

_Inuyasha: Oh and did you hear about Sango beating the snot out of Koharu? She did it before school._

_Kagome: did she get suspended?_

_Inuyasha: No, she did it before school so she didn't get caught._

_Kagome: Aww come on!_

-Kirara-

Kirara was sitting in class staring at the letter Shippo handed her earlier. 'Wonder what it says,' she thought.

'Only one way to find out,' her mind told her. She opened it and read it through.

_Dear Kirara,_

_Before you throw this letter away- knowing you- read it. Please. You know as well as I do that I had no idea you liked me, and here you go getting mad at me as soon as I start going out with Eri. But you were right, I didn't take the time to notice what was right in front of me and I'm sorry for hurting you._

_Kirara, you've been my best friend forever and I've never took the time to realize how much I really loved you. But you got to understand the pressure I'm going through . Being a guy whose going to turn 18 in a while isn't a walk in the park. I'm still going through puberty, you know (lol). Well anyway, I hope you accept my apology._

_Shippo_

Kirara giggled. 'I can't stay mad at Shippo….' she thought smiling for the first time in a long time. "Hey babe, whatcha reading?" Kirara froze.

She was so wrapped up in the letter that she didn't notice Manten come into the room. He noticed the letter and snatched it before Kirara could stop him.

"Manten! Give that back!" she yelled. He turned around and read it. "So the punk is still at it?!" he said angrily.

Kirara looked down. Manten's eyes flashed in anger. "You're not seriously going to forgive him are you?!" he demanded.

"He's my best friend Manten," she stated. "You are **MY** girl and you'll do as **I **say, got it?!" Manten growled grabbing Kirara arm. Kirara winced in pain.

"Manten…you're hurting me," she said close to tears. His grip got tighter. "You're **MINE**!" he growled.

Kirara swallowed hard, taking her tears with it.

-Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru got to class and took his usual seat. 'I wonder what's taking Rin so long,' he thought. As soon as he did she walked in, looking a little sad.

Her eyes were red from crying and she walked right past him and sat by someone else, putting her head down.

'What's wrong with her?' he thought. He took out his sidekick and texted her:

_Rin, why are you over there?_

Rin felt her sidekick vibrated and automatically knew it was Sesshomaru. 'Should I answer him?' she thought.

She decided to ignore him. 'It shouldn't matter if I'm sitting here anyway,' she thought. She continued to ignore him through-out the entire class.

When the bell rang for them to leave, she was the first out of class, leaving Sesshomaru even more confused.

Sesshomaru decided to follow her and noticed her getting her things out of her locker for the next class.

"Rin, what is your problem, you didn't return my message," Sesshomaru stated coolly. Rin turned, gave him a dirty look, and walked away.

'She's pushing it,' Sesshomaru thought angrily.

Kagura stood watching from her locker. 'Oh, Rin's not talking to Sesshomaru? This is my chance to get him,' she thought closing her locker.

She walked over to him and smirked. "Hey Sesshomaru. What happened to umm…what's her name, let me think…" Kagura stood in front of him pretending to think.

Sesshomaru gave her a bored look. "Oh yeah, her name's Rin," Kagura finished with a smile.

"Kagura I don't have time to carry on a conversation with a slut," he turned and walked away. Kagura watched him go with a smirk on her face.

'Don't worry Sesshomaru, you'll have time to talk to me,' she thought.

-Shippo-

Shippo had rushed out of class in the hope that Kirara read his letter and had forgiven him but was instead greeted by no other than Manten.

"So, you still tryin' to get my girl, huh?" Manten asked. Shippo frowned. "What's it to you?" he asked.

Manten growled. "She's mine, so you better stay away from her," he said pushing Shippo a little.

Shippo pushed him back, harder. "I'll talk to Kirara if I want, she don't belong to you!" Manten caught his balance before he fell over.

He walked up to Shippo and got in his face. "You go near her again and see what happens to you," Shippo didn't back down.

"I guess we'll see," Shippo smirked a little and pushed his way past Manten. Manten stared after Shippo thinking.

'Oh you'll get it if you go near Kirara,'.

Meanwhile Kirara came out of the bathroom wiping tears away. 'That jerk. Why'd I even agree to go out with him anyway?' she thought.

'Oh yeah, to make Shippo jealous…..I really want to go back to the way things were before I started going with Manten, and Shippo started going with Eri,' she thought.

As she neared class, she heard a deep voice. "Kirara,"

She whipped around to see Manten looking as mad as ever. "What?" "Your so-called best friend is going down," he growled.

"What do you mean?" Kirara asked, scared. "You know exactly what I mean," Manten smiled evilly turning to walk away. Kirara's eyes widened.

End Chapter

Next: Moving out


	11. Moving Out

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, your support is greatly appreciated!!!

Disclaimer: He's not mine…..none of them are….

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 11: Moving out

Last time:

_Kirara came out of the bathroom wiping tears away. 'That jerk. Why'd I even agree to go out with him anyway?' she thought._

'_Oh yeah, to make Shippo jealous…..I really want to go back to the way things were before I started going with Manten, and Shippo started going with Eri,' she thought._

_As she neared class, she heard a deep voice. "Kirara,"_

_She whipped around to see Manten looking as mad as ever. "What?" "Your so-called best friend is going down," he growled._

"_What do you mean?" Kirara asked, scared. "You know exactly what I mean," Manten smiled evilly turning to walk away. Kirara's eyes widened. (End Recap)_

The rest of the day went on normally, except for the fact that Sesshomaru has been caught in his first love conflict. But nonetheless Friday came pretty fast. MOVING DAY!!!!!

"Kagome, wake up," Inuyasha shook Kagome who was still snuggled in her bed asleep. She mumbled something and rolled over. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but smiled.

'She's cute when she's sleep,' he thought. "Inu…yasha…" Kagome mumbled. That caught Inuyasha by surprise. 'Is she dreaming about me?' he thought.

"Inu…yasha….sit. Sit, sit, sit….bad Inuyasha. Bad, bad, bad…." she continued. Inuyasha's eye twitched in agitation.

'What the-….What the fuck is she dreaming about?!' he thought. "Kagome! Wake up!" he yelled in her ear.

Kagome jumped up. "AH!" she screamed before noticing Inuyasha giving her a strange look.

"What the hell?" she demanded, looking at the digital clock that was displayed next to her bed.

"It's 10:00 in the freakin' morning, what could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up from a good dream?!" she continued.

"Good dream my ass," Inuyasha snorted, "what could possibly be good about treating me like a fuckin' dog?!"

Kagome raised a brow. "Wait, how did you know what I was dreaming about?" she inquired.

"You were mumbling in your fuckin sleep. '_Sit Inuyasha, bad Inuyasha!'_" he mimicked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, what do you want? And why aren't you at school, you're not the one suspended." she asked. "Because I did not feel like going, and I want to go shopping for our new house," he answered.

"Fine, get out so I can get ready," Kagome ordered. Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Why should I? I'm your fiance, and being such gives me the right to look at you however and whenever I want," he told her stubbornly.

Kagome took her pillow and threw it at his head. "INUYASHA YOU PERVERT GET OUT!!!!" she screamed continuing to throw the contents of her room at him.

"Alright, I'm going sheesh!" he yelled back dodging items.

(20 minutes later)

Kagome came down the stairs fully dressed in and long sleeved gold and white Baby Phat shirt, blue print Baby Phat jeans, and matching knee high Baby Phat fur boots. Her hair was bone straight and flowed down her back and she had a matching fur coat to go with her ensemble.

"Ok, ready!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes once again. "It's about time," he grumbled getting the keys to his Escalade. He then walked towards the garage.

Kagome smirked and followed, mumbling, "Bad Inuyasha," knowing the hanyou would hear.

Inuyasha growled and spun around. "Cut that out!" he commanded. Kagome giggled and caught up to him.

"Oh lighten up Cutey Booty," she joked. Inuyasha growled again.

-At school-

Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru all morning. Having drove to school herself, she thought she would at least see him at his locker because he was always at school on time.

'Maybe I overreacted a little,' she thought to herself. She made up her mind then to apologize to Sesshomaru.

Slightly smiling to herself, she made her way to her second class. But when she turned the corner, she was greeted with a sight she did not expect to see.

It was Sesshomaru, and Kagura. Kagura was all over him. Rin watched the scene unfold in front of her. (Sesshomaru did not know Rin was there, nor could Rin hear the words they were saying.)

(Sesshomaru)

"Get your filthy hands off me," he said in his usually cold, getting annoyed voice.

"Aww come on Sesshomaru, I know you want me," Kagura smirked. "Aren't you just a little curious to know what it would be like to be with me?" she then asked. Sesshomaru gave her a cold look.

"No." he snapped. Kagura didn't care what he said, she was going to have him whether he liked it or not.

"Well I guess you wouldn't mind me giving you something then," she said. Sesshomaru raised a brow. Kagura smiled, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him.

Rin gasped at the scene. Turning away, tears from anger, hurt and sadness welled in her eyes.

'How could he?!' was all she could think. She felt as if her heart was crushed. "After he kisses me he turns around and kisses THAT TRAMP!!! I WILL **NOT **FORGIVE HIM FOR THIS!!!' she almost screamed as she walked away.

Sesshomaru shoved Kagura away. "GET YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF THIS SESSHOMARU!!!!" he bellowed.

"Oh lighten up Sesshomaru, it's only a kiss," she teased. Sesshomaru gave her an angry look.

"Get out of my way WHORE," Kagura smiled. "I love it when you get mad,"

Sesshomaru pushed her out of his way and walked off. Kagura watched him leave, all the while thinking, 'Got her'.

-Miroku and Sango-

Sango and Miroku sat in gym class making-out. "Miro…KU!" Sango said in between kisses. "What Sango? Keep still," Miroku said kissing her neck. Sango pushed gently back and looked him in his eyes.

"Someone's gonna see," she said. Miroku smiled at Sango mischievously. "Ok, come with me then," he said getting up.

Curiously, she followed. They left the gym, unnoticed by their coach and then walked out the back of the school.

Behind the school was some woods, and Miroku led Sango through them.

"Where are you taking me Miroku?" she asked stepping over broken branches. "Don't worry we're almost there,"

Sango was about to stop and go back to school when he pulled her into a clearing with a pond, large oak tree and a small house.

She stood there amazed at how beautiful the sight was. "Come on," Miroku took her hand and led her into the house, which was fully furnished.

"H-how did you find this?" she asked. Miroku beamed. "It belonged to this old couple I knew. They died a while back, but I've been keeping the place clean," he said.

Sango smiled then looked at him again. "Oh ok then-" she was cut off by Miroku kissing her.

They went back and forth, neither wanting to back down. Miroku moaned low in his throat, as Sango ran her fingers through his hair.

Miroku began to nibble and suck on her ear. Sango decided to pull his hair loose, and that's exactly what she did.

He did not care, as he moved on to her neck. Sango let out a small moan as he sucked on her neck, and placed soft kisses on it.

She was so wrapped up in the sensation, she did not notice he stopped. Miroku sat back and looked at his handy work.

Sango finally noticed he stopped, and opened her eyes to look at him. "Miroku, what are you looking at?" Miroku took his attention off from what he was looking at to smile at her.

"Your hicky," he replied. Sango's eyes grew wide.

"MIROKU!!!"

-Rin-

Rin was at her locker throwing old pictures of her and Sesshomaru in her book bag. "I don't ever want to see his face again!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing Rin?" Rin froze when she heard a disgusting voice. "None of your fucking business," she spat turning around to face the person.

Kagura smiled down at her. "Oh, throwing away old pictures of you and Sesshomaru? I thought you guys were best friends? Oh well, you would be happy to know that _Sesshy _and I are now an item," Kagura smirked.

Rin's eyes widened when she said 'Sesshy'. Then her whole demeanor darkened and she balled up her fists. "Look Kagura, I don't care, get away from me," she warned.

Kagura chuckled. "Bad temper I see. Well I'll talk to you later seeing as Sesshomaru and I are together. Caio," she walked off laughing.

Rin watched her leave angrily. 'The two of them belong together, a TRAMP with a BASTARD!' she thought.

-Inuyasha and Kagome-

After going to Wal-Mart and buying more than one hundred dollars worth of food, Kagome convinced Inuyasha to take her to the mall.

They were currently in a store, and Inuyasha (reluctantly) watched as Kagome tried clothes on.

'Ok Inu, what do you think of this dress?" Kagome asked coming out of the dressing room. She wore a black, yellow, pink and white floral design sun dress that was strapless, and short.

The skirt was pleated, and the dress pushed her boobs up and showed a gracious amount of cleavage.

Inuyasha gawked at her, until he noticed the boys in the store also staring and let out a small growl. They turned their heads quick.

"Ok, I'll go try on something else, I might just buy this dress though," she commented going back into the dressing room.

Inuyasha sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Why?" he mumbled. After a good ten minutes Kagome came back out dressed in a tight leaf green halter dress with no back. The dressed stopped mid-thigh and showed even more cleavage than the first dress.

"What about this one?" she asked. Inuyasha was speechless, that is until he heard some whistling from one of the boys.

He whipped around. "Who the fuck are you whistling at?!" he demanded. The boy went back to what he was doing.

"Maybe it shows too much cleavage," Kagome thought. Inuyasha raised a brow as if to say 'Maybe so'

Kagome bent down to pick up a quarter she noticed on the ground, giving everyone perfect view of her….assets. She walked back into the room.

The boys started drooling. "You can never show too much cleavage," one said. "Yeah, especially for someone as hot as her," another said.. Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin.

"You've been warned," he growled. "keep looking at what's mine and I will rip your eyes out,"

"I could handle that way better than you ever could," the boy mumbled, but of course our favorite hanyou heard the comment.

"You could what?!" he yelled in his face, gripping his throat. Kagome quickly put her clothes on and rushed out the room.

"Inuyasha!!! Put him down!" she told him. Inuyasha wouldn't hear it, his grip tightened and Kagome knew the boy was choking.

'Shit, how do I fix this?' Kagome thought frantically. She rushed in front of him. "Inuyasha you have got to stop! Please!" she begged. Inuyasha looked at her and saw the pleading look in her eyes.

He let the boy down who choked and gasped for air. "Lets go Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome cautiously followed him out the store.

"Inu…eare you ok? I mean you were pretty angry," she asked trying to keep up with his fast pace. He took a while to answer.

"No, I don't like the fact that those guys were staring at you like that. It made me angry, ok? You're MY fiance," he replied honestly.

Kagome was touched by his protectiveness but was not about to let him off the hook.

"Inuyasha, I know how you feel but still that's no reason to go berserk in public," she pointed out.

Inuyasha gave her a look that said (are you stupid?) "What do you mean that's no reason, I'm not gonna let some guys disrespect you like that!"

"That's not what I mean Inuyasha-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Just DROP it Kagome," he growled.

"I think you're overreacting," Kagome stated. At that Inuyasha exploded.

"OVERREACTING?! IF I AM SO CALLED 'OVERREACTING THEN MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T GET MARRIED BECAUSE NO GIRLFRIEND, FIANCE, OR WIFE OF MINE WILL BE LOOKED AT OR DISRESPCTED LIKE THAT!!! BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME PARADING AROUND IN MY UNDERWEAR WHILE OTHER GIRLS WHISTLED AND MADE CRUDE COMMENTS ABOUT ME!! WOULD YOU?!" he yelled in her face.

He then stomped off in the direction of the parking lot. Kagome stood there shocked, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Maybe we shouldn't get married….?_'

-Ayame-

Ayame had just come out of the girl's restroom. 'Ahh…that's better,' she thought with a smiled as she adjusted her jean skirt.

Just as she began to walk to her locker, she heard someone call her name. "Ayame,"

She looked, expecting it to be Kouga's cute face, but was greeted by none other than Musou, her ex-boyfriend.

He was dressed in all black, black long-sleeved shirt that complimented his 'there' muscles, baggy black cargo pants with tons of chains. He wore two black gloves with skull heads on them, and a spiky dog collar around his neck.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "What do YOU want?" she spat. "You," he retorted with a smirk.

"Well, you cant have me, so why don't you go back to that rock you crawled from?" she snarled.

Musou laughed. "Same as ever I see. Can't believe it's been a year Ayame."

Ayame rolled her eyes once again. "I've got to get to class. _**Some**_ people come to school to learn," she spat walking away.

Musou let her go, but kept that same secretive smirk on his face.

Ayame sighed as she made her way to her locker, where she saw Kirara getting her stuff out of her own locker.

"Hey Kirara," Ayame greeted. Kirara looked at her and smiled weakly. "Hey Ayame. What's up?"

"Nothing, just gotta get my stuff. You?" she returned. "Same. You hear about the party Inuyasha is throwing tomorrow at his house?" Kirara asked.

"Yeah, I'm going. Are you?"

"Yeah," Kirara answered. The bell for the next class rang. "Crap, I gotta go. Talk to ya later!" Ayame grabbed her books and rushed to her class.

Kirara noticed Shippo gathering things from his locker. 'I want to talk to him but….Manten….' she thought sadly. 'I miss you Shippo,' she thought. He glanced over at her as if he had heard her. She hastily gathered her books and hurried to get to her next class.

She wasn't watching where she was going, resulting in her crashing into none other than Manten.

"M-Manten!" she exclaimed. "Hey babe, what are you in such a hurry for?" he asked.

Kirara looked down. "I got to get to class," she said quietly. "Well forget about that. It's about time you fulfilled your promise to me," he smirked. Kirara's eyes widened with fear.

Manten grabbed her arm and led her away.

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango came back to the school. Sango held her hand over the hickey Miroku gave her.

He was walking behind her smiling. "Sango, I don't understand why you are so mad," he stated smugly. Sango stopped dead in her tracks, then turned around slowly.

The look on her face nearly scared him out of his skin. "Don't play with me, you know what you did Miroku and you better hope this goes away or you wont have lips to make one of these EVER again," she threatened in a low grumble.

Miroku swallowed hard. 'I never knew she could be so scary,"

Sango dug through her locker in search of something to go over the mark. She found a blue and black choker that matched her dress, and put it on, sighing.

She pasted on a fake smile and looked at Miroku. "This stays between me and you," she started before putting on her scary face. "GOT IT?!?!"

Miroku nodded in fear. Sango smiled again. "Good! Let's head to class!" ^^. Miroku cautiously followed.

(Dreaded Trigonometry)

Sesshomaru walked into his trig class and took his seat and sat in his seat beside Kouga.

Rin was silently seated behind them. "Hey Sesshomaru," Kouga greeted as he copied the notes.

Sesshomaru acknowledged him with a slight nod. Ayame walked in the class and took her seat next to Rin.

Just when Sesshomaru was about to start working, Kagura came and stood in front of him, smirking.

"Kagura, move," Sesshomaru said without looking up. Rin flashed her a disgusted look. This made Kagura try even harder.

"Oh Sesshomaru come on. I just need help with the notes on the board." she said.

Sesshomaru did not feel like arguing with her so he helped. Rin silently snarled, as Sesshomaru explained the noted to Kagura in a bitter cold voice.

Kagura had taken the seat next to him and tried to snuggled up to him to get Rin jealous.

Rin threw her pencil at the back of Sesshomaru's head. He caught it without having to turn around.

"You should be more careful Rin," he said turning to look her in the eye. Rin rolled her eyes and snatched her pencil back.

"It was an accident!" she snapped. Ayame and Kouga both looked at the two in utter confusion.

They then looked at each other as if to say 'What's going on???'

Sesshomaru shook his head, wondering what was going on with Rin. He then felt his phone vibrate and looked to see a text from Ayame.

_What the hell is wrong with Rin, she's starting to worry me._

Sesshomaru blinked before replying:

_This Sesshomaru hasn't the slightest clue but its starting to piss me off_

Ayame wrote:

_You're supposed to be her bet friend, how could you not know?!_

Sesshomaru wrote:

_This Sesshomaru does not know. Don't ask me again_

Ayame let the subject drop. Sesshomaru went back to explaining to Kagura.

"Sesshy, I still don't understand this," she said touching his arm. "Don't call me that," he said coldly.

"Sessh-" "Go back to your seat Kagura, before I get pissed." he pushed her off him. Kagura got up, but sent Rin a look saying 'He's still mine,'

Rin flipped her off and sent her a menacing glare. 'Damn slut' she thought.

-Inuyasha and Kagome-

On their way home, Inuyasha would not talk to Kagome. Kagome felt extremely guilty, and was near tears the entire ride.

'My and my big mouth….now he hates me,' she thought as they pulled up to his house. After he parked, he grabbed he bags, and got out the truck.

He slammed the door close, making Kagome wince. 'I hate when he's mad at me, especially when its my fault…' she then thought getting out.

When she got inside, Inuyasha was watching TV and completely ignored her presence.

Kagome burst into tears. Inuyasha turned and looked at her strange. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she choked out, "I didn't mean to defend those boys. I just didn't want you to get into any trouble,"

Inuyasha got up and walked towards her. "Kagome don't cry. You know I don't like it when you cry," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said in her ear. She looked at him, as he lowered his lips for a kiss.

-Meanwhile at school-

"Stop….stop…I said STOP!!" Kirara pushed Manten off her. He frowned. The two were in an empty closet, that was pretty big.

"What's wrong Kirara?" he asked venomously. "This is NOT what I want, Manten," she pleaded.

"What happened to 'I will do anything if you don't hurt Shippo'," he sneered. Kirara stepped away from him, holding herself.

"Anything, EXCEPT this!"

Manten snorted. "It doesn't work like that Kirara. I'm going to get what I want," he smirked.

"You…you dirty bastard!! You don't even like me, you just want to get into my pants!" she exclaimed.

"Kirara, you are starting to piss me off, now get over here," he commented. "Shippo was right about you, you are a jerk. I cant believe I agreed to go out with a bastard like you, its over!" she spat turning to leave.

Manten snarled and grabbed her by the back of her neck. Tears came to Kirara eyes.

"LET GO OF ME!" she sobbed in pain. His grip got even tighter.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me what I want," he growled in her ear before throwing her on the floor.

He then climbed on top of her, pinning her down with his knees. He kissed her forcefully.

Kirara cried and struggled as she tried to get away. "Manten stop, no! I don't want this!"

He slapped her, causing her to shut up. "SHUT UP! YOU SAID YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING SO SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!!" he yelled.

Kirara held her face in shock as he continued to kiss on her neck. When he went to kiss her lips she turned her head away.

Manten had enough of kissing, he began to unbutton his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his boxers. He opened her legs and lifted her skirt.

"Please…no…" Kirara sobbed. Manten smirked and was about to pull down her panties when they both heard a loud noise.

Manten turned to look around. He got up and pulled his pants up. "Get up," he ordered.

Kirara slowly got up. Manten grabbed her chin, and not even an inch away from her face he said, "We will finish this later, and don't think I will forget,"

And with that said he turned and exited the closet, leaving Kirara alone and ashamed.

"Look at my face!" Raena screeched as she sat in her vanity mirror, looking at the bruises Kagome left on her face.

"That bitch is going to pay, for stealing Inuyasha AND messing up my beautiful face," Raena got up, suddenly getting an idea.

'Hmm….it's been a while since I've talked to Naraku….' she thought, then laughed to herself.

Next: Party!!!!

Please read and review. A little feedback wouldn't hurt. Thank you,

inuluv922


	12. PARTY!

I want to let this fact be known, so no confusion comes my way, but I have an account and account. On I go by inuluv922 and on I go by kyonkichi-luver. Don't want anyone to think I'm plagiarizing my own story, lol.

Disclaimer: He ain't mine……

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 12: Party!!!!

Later that day Kagome and Inuyasha moved into their new house. The movers had already moved their belongings from both Inuyasha and Kagome's houses to their house.

"Man, I can't wait until the party tomorrow night!" Inuyasha told Kagome while wiping the sweat from his forehead. The two were setting up the basement for the upcoming party.

Inuyasha had on some baggy shorts on with no shirt, while Kagome had on a sports bra with short shorts.

"Me neither. Its about time we unwind a little. Are you hiring a DJ?" Kagome asked. "I would, but Joey has been begging me to let him DJ at one of my parties." Inuyasha responded.

"Joey Wheeler? He any good?" Kagome took a swig of her Powerade. Inuyasha sighed.

"I hope so…." he wiped his face. "Well, we're finished for now. Lets go," Kagome stood up and walked up the stairs. Inuyasha followed, turning off the light on the way.

'I hope Shippo and Kirara work out their problem…' he thought.

-That next day, and hour before the party-

Kirara stood looking in the mirror at her outfit: a black tube top that stopped at her stomach, a pleated blue jean miniskirt, and black peep toe heels.

Her hair was a cascade of curls and her makeup was conservative. There was only one problem.

'What am I going to do about this bruise?' she thought staring at the big purple bruise on her cheek, the result of Manten's recent rape attempt. She didn't have any foundation to cover it up either.

'More than likely Shippo is going to be there. And I know he's going to ask about it. I'll just say me and my brother were play fighting. Yea, that'll do,' she sighed.

"The only reason I'm going is because of Kagome," she reassured herself as she grabbed her keys and left.

-Meanwhile-

Kagome finished putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Inuyasha walked into the basement towel drying his hair, clad in baggy blue jeans and nothing else. He noticed Kagome on her tip-toes trying to get something.

She had obviously went back to the mall and bough that green halter dress she tried on t earlier that week. He smirked at the fact that the skirt of the dress was hiked up her leg, and couldn't resist walking up behind her and slapping her behind.

She shrieked as she fell down. Inuyasha smiled smugly as he glanced down at her, "Man Kagome can't you keep your balance?"

She looked up angrily before sticking her foot out and tripping him. Inuyasha fell face first into the carpeted floor.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he demanded. Kagome silenced him with a glare.

"For slapping my butt and making me fall!" she snapped back. "Don't act like you didn't like it," Inuyasha smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready," she announced walking up the stairs.

Inuyasha was getting up when he heard the doorbell ring. 'Who the fuck is it? The party doesn't start for another two hours!' he thought.

"I got it Kagome!" he called walking to the front door. "Who is it?" he snapped. "Open the door Inuyasha," came the calm and deep voice of his older brother.

"And if I don't?" Inuyasha challenged. Finally, he wouldn't have to take any shit from the asshole he called his brother. This was HIS house, and he would be damned if Sesshomaru ordered him around.

Outside, Sesshomaru began extending his claws. "Then I'll come in myself," he stated coolly. Inuyasha chuckled. "I'd like to see you try," he snorted. 'He'll never get in'

Sesshomaru took his right index claw and began fiddling with the lock on the door. 'Stupid half-breed' he thought.

"Ha, I knew you wouldn't…." Inuyasha's gloat was cut short when Sesshomaru opened the door. His mouth hung open.

"What was that little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "How did you…" Inuyasha looked back and forth between his brother and the door.

"Oh the door? You're wondering how I managed to get in. It isn't difficult for someone with my intelligence and stature," Sesshomaru exulted.

Inuyasha growled. "Kiss of asshole," "Don't get hurt in your own home," Sesshomaru growled back.

"I do what I please, this is my house," Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru flexed his claws, as did Inuyasha.

The blooming fight was interrupted by Kagome walking down the stairs. "Hey Sesshomaru," she greeted with a smile.

She had fixed her hair so that it fell down her back in waves, and her makeup was flawless. She also slipped in some matching leaf green stilettos.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, as if to say [we'll finish this later] before inclining his head to Kagome.

"Kagome, hi," he greeted back. Kagome's smile brightened. "You're the first, as expected. You look hot," she complimented.

He stood in white Dickie shorts, with a pink tee over a white tee, and matching pink and white Chucks**.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome slapped his arm, silencing him. The doorbell rang once again and this time Kagome answered.

"Kagome! You look great!" it was Sango and Miroku. Sango hugged her best friend. Miroku walked into the house, staring in awe.

"You look great too Sangie!" Kagome stated. Sango stood in a pink and black flower print dress, similar to the one Kagome wanted to buy at the mall. With it she wore matching pink wedge heels. Her hair was pinned to her head, with a few curly tendrils hanging down.

Miroku stared at the house in awe. "This place is beautiful…" Sango commented. "No shit," Miroku muttered.

Kagome led the two into the living room where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were. The doorbell rang for the third time, and when Inuyasha answered it, it was Shippo, followed by everyone else.

Inuyasha ushered everyone to the basement, where Joey began setting up and the party soon commenced.

Thirty minutes into the party the bell rang. Kagome excused herself from the conversation she was having with Sango, Ayame, and some other girls to go answer it.

When she did, she felt herself being pulled outside. "Hey!-" she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"It's me!" Kagome's eyes widened and she smiled. "Kirara, hi!"

She frowned at the frantic look on her friend's face. "What's…wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

"It's…Manten. I…I think he's following me! I mean, everywhere I go I get this weird feeling someone's watching me," Kirara shuddered.

Kagome gave her a hard stare. "This is the time to patch thing up with Shippo," she advised.

Kirara looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. "……I can't." Kagome was clearly confused. "Why not?"

Kirara looked up, tears in her eyes. "Kirara…you know you can tell me anything," Kagome stated softly. At that Kirara burst into tears.

"I've already forgiven Shippo. I cant stay mad at him for long. But Manten…he threatened to hurt him if I went back to him…so I can't. I promised Manten that would do anything to keep him from hurting Shippo. He took that to heart…and pulled me into an empty closet…" she sobbed.

Kagome paled. "He tried to rape me Kagome…you see this bruise on my cheek? He slapped me hard," Kirara pointed to the big ugly bruise on her cheek.

Kagome stared at it, horrified. "Kagome, I'm scared…I should have never agreed to be Manten's girlfriend!" Kirara cried.

Kagome pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be ok Kirara….but you really should tell Shippo," she assured. "You don't get it Kagome….Manten has friends everywhere. If I did tell Shippo, he would know it!" Kirara exclaimed.

Kagome sighed. "Let's go inside and talk," she suggested. Kirara gave her a watery smile.

"Thanks…" she said following her inside. Unbeknownst to them, a figure lurked outside near them, hearing the whole conversation.

-back inside-

"Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Sango questioned. Inuyasha shrugged. "She went upstairs to answer the door," he answered. Shippo, who stood by him, looked around.

'I wonder where Kirara is…' he thought. He had planned to talk to her, since he was certain Eri hadn't heard about the party.

He then noticed Kagome and Kirara walking into the basement and smiled slightly. 'Finally, I can talk to her,' he started towards her.

Kirara saw and started to panic. 'Oh no! if Shippo comes over here I might break down and tell him everything!' she thought. "Kirara…" Shippo started when he reached her, but was interrupted by someone he wasn't expecting.

"Shippo?" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned, wide eyed only to see his girlfriend.

'Aww fuck…' he thought looking at Eri's beaming face. He plastered on a fake smile.

"Eri? Didn't know you were coming!" he greeted. Eri giggled and kissed him. Kirara rolled her eyes at the scene. 'I think I'm gonna be sick,' she thought disgustedly. Shippo noticed the revolted look on Kirara's face and cursed under his breath.

'Just great….someone up there sure hates me..' he thought.

Rin chose that time to make her entrance, looking astonishing in her light blue vest over a white long sleeved button up, with black skinny jeans tucked into light blue and white knee high boots that laced up the front.

"Rin, you look GREAT!" Kagome complimented. Rin beamed at her friends. "Thanks. You guys look great too!" she returned.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing. Joey began playing a little slow music, and all the couples began pairing off.

Eri danced close to Shippo, who had his eyes trained on Kirara.

"Shippo, who are you looking at?" Eri asked. Shippo snapped his eyes close then looked at Eri.

"Nobody," he answered. Eri huffed as she danced closer to her boyfriend. Kirara noticed how closely they were dancing and growled, turning her back to the two. Shippo cursed under his breath.

Eri took this time to see who he was paying so much attention to. She scowled and stopped dancing. "Eri what-"

"Since you keep LOOKING at her why don't you go ask HER to dance with you?!" she snapped.

"What is your problem?" Shippo demanded. "My problem is YOU! You're paying more attention to _her_ than you are me!" Eri yelled.

Shippo rolled his eyes at her jealousy. "You know what Eri, why don't you just go home?" he snapped.

Eri's eyes widened in indignation. She grabbed her purse and stomped out. Kagome and Sango rushed over to Shippo. "Wooh! Way to go Shippo!" they said happily. He pinne them with a Sesshomaru-like glare and walked past them.

"What's his problem?" Sango whispered to Kagome who simply shrugged. The rest of the party went on without incident.

End chapter

Sorry for the crappy ending, and the long wait…

Next: The Break-up


	13. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Marrying a Hanyou

Chapter 13: The Breakup

Monday at school was a drag for everyone. Shippo was depressed, to say the least. Not being able to talk to Kirara, and the fact that Eri wouldn't stop following him around weighed on his mind.

"Could ya stop following me around?!" Shippo snapped at Eri, when she followed him to his locker. She looked shocked.

"What do you mean stop following you, you're my boyfriend," she said. Shippo huffed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know, but don't you think we spend enough time together? Don't you wanna spend time with your friends?" he questioned.

Eri thought about it for a minute. "Now that you mention it, it's been a while since I spent any time with Kikyo," she answered.

Shippo nodded as Kirara caught his attention. "Why…don't..you go do that then," he said, watching her go into her locker.

Eri started to smile but noticed he wasn't looking at her. Following his gaze, she saw what he was looking at, or should I say whom.

"Oh that's why you're trying to get rid of me so that you can go be with _her_. You know what, why don't you go talk to her then?!" she yelled and stormed off. Shippo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'She is really getting on my nerves,' he thought gathering his books from his locker. 'If I'm ever going to make things right with Kirara, I've gotta break things off with Eri,'. He slammed his locker door shut and walked to class.

Kirara had seen and heard the whole exchange and had to resist the urge to whoop Eri's ass _again_. She was cautious walking to 1st period. 'I hope Manten's not here today…' she thought. 'I want to talk to Shippo, but I can't risk his safety….'

Memories from Saturday night flooded into her mind.

::. "Kagome, I'm scared…I should have never agreed to be Manten's girlfriend!" she cried.

Kagome pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be ok Kirara….but you really should tell Shippo," she assured. "You don't get it Kagome….Manten has friends everywhere. If I did tell Shippo, he would know it!" she exclaimed.::

'Oh my God…what if he finds out I told Kagome?!' she gasped with the sudden realization.

'I seriously put Kagome in danger! What am I going to do?!' her bottom lip quivered as tears filled her eyes.

-Kagome-

Kagome bit back a frightened screamed as Ryokoutse slammed her into a locker. "I heard that bitch Kirara telling you what's been going on between her and Manten," he growled.

Tears came into Kagome's eyes. What a great day for Inuyasha not to come to school with her! It didn't help that the halls were empty, or that her locker was at the end of them.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about!" she denied. Ryokoutse punched the locker, creating a dent in it.

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled. Kagome had begun to cry. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she exclaimed.

He gave her a murderous glare that shut her up. "Yell again and see what happens. Now tell me the truth,"

"I told you I don't know that you are talking about," Kagome insisted fearfully. Ryokoutse suddenly smirked, then grabbed a handful of her hair.

He sniffed it, then let it dangle in his fingers. "Your hair smells and feels good," he began. He looked her up and down, eyeing her short skirt and V-neck tee. "and you're not bad looking either. I wonder how _**you**_ would feel," he said in her ear.

Kagome looked at him, scared out of her mind. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. Ryokoutse kept the smirk on his face.

"Maybe I should do to you what Manten is gonna do to Kirara. After all, you are such great friends, why not experience the same thing?" he licked her ear.

More tears flooded down her face as she shook her head frantically. "Please no…" she sobbed out.

Ryokoutse opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Kagome,"

The two looked to see Tristan heading their way. Kagome thanked the heavens. "Hi Tristan…" she said quietly.

He noted the tears in her eyes, and gave Ryokoutse a hard glare. He knew the boy was bad news….

"Why are you crying?" he inquired. Ryokoutse spoke up. "We were exchanging jokes. I guess mine was pretty hilarious, because Kagome laughed so hard she cried," he lied, glaring at Kagome.

She nodded in agreement. Tristan gave him a look that cried bullshit, but just nodded.

"Well I gotta head to class, I'll catch you two later," Ryokoutse then said, turning to leave.

"Yeah, me too. See you later Kagome," Tristan said. Kagome nodded quietly, watching him leave her alone in the halls.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha arrived to school late, due to some business he had to handle pertaining to his father. He'd rather not let Kagome come alone; with everything considered, but figured she'd hook up with Sango, Ayame, or Rin.

When he walked into the building, the bell rang out, signaling the end of first hour. He immediately walked over to Kagome's locker. "Hey Kags," he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," she returned half-heartedly. Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, then caught a scent.

"Have you been _**crying**_?" Kagome avoided his gaze, sighing out, "No,"

He growled low in his throat. She was lying. "Don't lie to me wench. What happened?!" he demanded.

"Nothing, Yash. I gotta go to class, see you later," she closed her locker and walked away without a second glance.

Inuyasha wanted to go after her, stop her and demand answers but didn't feel like arguing. He started towards his locker when he was stopped.

"Hey Yash," Inuyasha was surprised to see Tristan.

"Hey Tristan, what's up?" he asked. Tristan had a somber expression on his face as he approached him.

"It's about Kagome," he got right to the point. Inuyasha glared. "What about her?"

"Earlier, I saw her and Ryokoutse talking by the lockers….but Kagome was crying. Ryokoutse tried to tell me he was telling her jokes, but I don't believe that bullshit lie," Tristan stated.

Inuyasha's growl was so loud it startled students down the hall from them. "Nani?! What the fuck was Ryokoutse doing near Kagome?!" he all but yelled. Tristan gave a shrug, but frowned.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it wasn't good."

'No wonder I smelled fear all over Kagome's person….I'm gonna kill Ryokoutse, right after I get some answers from Kagome.' Inuyasha thought with determination.

After gathering his books, he went to his class, impatiently waiting on the dismissal bell.

By some miracle, the class zipped by and he was the first out the classroom. He wasted no time stalking over to Kagome's locker. She was there, placing books inside the locker.

Taking her arm firmly but gently, he spun her around. "What did Ryokoutse say to you?" he demanded.

Kagome's eyes widened considerably, which let him know something indeed happen.

"N-nothing….he just told some jokes and-"

"Kagome, I swear on everything that's holy….WHAT DID RYOKOUTSE SAY TO YOU?!?!"

Tears began to slip down Kagome's cheek making him even angrier. "Just…tell me what happened," Inuyasha lowered his voice.

"He…threatened me…" it came out as a mere whisper, but Inuyasha heard perfectly. "WHAT?!"

People were now staring. "It's because of Kirara. He…." Kagome broke into tears. Inuyasha took her into a comforting hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"That son of a bitch won't get anywhere near you Kags, not while I'm here," he reassured.

Sango and Miroku made their appearance, and was on high alert when they saw Kagome in tears. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango inquired, her voice laced with worry. Kagome said nothing but held Inuyasha tighter.

"What's exactly happened Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Ryokoutse. He threatened her," Inuyasha answered.

"What?!"

Miroku cracked his knuckles, angry. "I'll give him something to threaten," Inuyasha shook his head. "No, his ass is _**mine**_," he snarled.

-Shippo-

Later at lunch Shippo found Eri talking to her friends. "Eri, we need to talk," he stated once he approached her.

"You sure you're not talking about that piece of trash over there?" she snapped nodding in Kirara's direction. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Can you get over Kirara?" he snapped back. "Me?! _You're _the one who won't get over her! It's not my fault she was dumb enough to start dating Manten! And it's not my fault you chose me over her! So, if you're going to be _my _boyfriend then you need to pay more attention to ME and less on HER!" Eri exclaimed.

Shippo had it. "That's it! I don't _**want**_ to be your boyfriend! Not anymore!" he yelled. Eri let out a frustrated gasp.

Kirara looked up from her tray and watched the scene unfold.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Eri asked. "Naw, I'm listening to myself talk!" Shippo snapped sarcastically. "It's over between us, Eri," Shippo took his tray and walked off, leaving Eri to stew in her humiliation.

Kirara couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. But it didn't last for long, because Eri snarled and lunged at her.

Kirara was caught off guard as Eri flew right on top of her, knocking her out of her seat.

"YOU SLUTTY WHORE!!!!!" Eri screamed as she began punching Kirara in her head. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!"

Kirara tried pushing her off but failed as Eri pulled on her hair and hit her in the face.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T STAY OUT OF THE WAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BITCH!!!" Eri hit Kirara even harder as she screamed.

Kirara was tired of getting beat and tired of Eri's mouth. She snapped.

Using her feet, she pushed Eri off her, sending her falling backwards. Kirara jumped up, an angry and hateful snarl on her face. Jumping on top of Eri se screamed, "MY TURN YOU TRAMP!"

She punched Eri in the nose, instantly breaking it. Eri cried out from the pain as blood squirted out her nose. But Kirara didn't stop there.

She grabbed Eri by the hair, and began slapping her. "HERE, MAYBE IF I SLAP YOU AROUND SOME SOMETHING MIGHT TRIGGER IN YOUR HEAD AND TELL YOU THAT HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!!!!"

Eri reached up and grabbed her by the throat, effectively choking her. Kirara let go of her hair and began choking her also.

"YOU WHORE!!!!" Kirara pulled her fist back and punched Eri straight in the eye. Eri grabbed her eyes, screaming, "MY EYE!!!"

Kirara grabbed Eri's head and started banging it on the table. Everyone stood cheering them on. Shippo tried to get through the crowd but was having great difficulty.

Kirara stopped banging her head and wrapped Eri's hair around her hand and started punching her. "Shippo's mine, get over it," she mumbled before dropping the girl and began kicking her.

Shippo finally got through the crowd and grabbed Kirara. "LET ME GO I'M NOT DONE!!!!" Shippo ignored her protests as he shouldered her and carried her out of the cafeteria.

Everyone stared at Eri, who was in pretty bad shape. Ginta and Hakkaku ran over to her and picked her up.

She had bruises, scratches all over her face and her nose was bleeding profusely.

Ginta looked at her beaten form, feeling sorry for her. 'Damn Kirara, you're gonna be in some trouble,' he thought.

Next: Shippo vs. Manten

*Dodges tomatoes* Sorry for the long wait….college is a bitch….literally. Hehe. Please R & R, a little feedback motivates me to update faster and lets me know what's on your minds.

Inuluv922


End file.
